


室友（The Roommate）

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, Dancing, Fluff, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Heteronormativity, Humor, Implied/Referenced Loss of Limb, Implied/Referenced Torture, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Avengers, POV Multiple, Roommates, Shrunkyclunks, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, Wooing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: Steven.G.Rogers, a.k.a.美国队长，有了一个室友，而且迅速地真的变成了他的“室友”——委婉来说。而神盾和剩下的复仇者们花了长得离谱的时间来注意到这一点。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, background Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Roommate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755180) by [layersofart (layersofsilence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layersofsilence/pseuds/layersofart), [Niitza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niitza/pseuds/Niitza). 



> 作者的话：这篇文章需要读者们收起怀疑并首先相信神盾会让Steve有一个室友。但那时候，他们都让自己无知无觉地被一个法西斯组织渗透了，所以……
> 
> 译者的话：队长设定还在熟悉现代生活，现代吧唧，退伍军人~  
> 又虐又甜，希望尽量快点翻完吧w  
> 感谢亲爱的书简提供各种建议！

“一个广告？”

“没错。在报纸上。”

“一个广告。”

当Natasha因紧急情况被打电话叫来的时候，她可没料到这个。

“我们的分析家们今天早上发现的。”Fury解释道，点了点面前折起的报纸。“我们在所有的、任何一种的发表物上都设置了对含有美国队长名字的内容的关键词警示。”Natasha都懒得点头，她知道这件事，而Fury也知道她知道。“通常这些都会很快被忽略，一个拼写错误，一个巧合，或者一个假消息。但这个，不可能被无视。”

他把报纸推过桌面让Natasha拿起他。提及的那个广告被用红笔圈了出来： _DUPONT CIRCLE(_ _译者注：华盛顿特区西北的一个历史社区_ _)_ _——精装卧室，共享浴室和厨房，靠近地铁红线和公交_ _42_ _，_ _D2_ _，_ _H1_ _，_ _L1_ _，以及商店。生活用品齐全。更多信息，请联系_ _S. Rogers_ _，电话——_ 而号码正是神盾局发给Rogers的电话。

接着Natasha注意到了租金，这让她眯起了眼睛。

“现在有两种可能。”Fury继续说道，向后靠回他的椅背并交叉了手指，“要么这是伪造的，这种情况下，我们就要担心这个号码如何以及为什么会出现在特区发行量最大的报纸上。要么这是真的，而这 _依然_ 是个麻烦，因为我们不能让半个特区都能搞到美国队长的工作电话， _或者_ 知道他的公寓在哪里。”

简而言之，他需要Natasha找出哪一个是正确选项并迅速且圆滑地处理好它。

她颇为确定，当红房子训练她的那些调查技能的时候，它可没料到这个。

* * *

* * *

“我听说你在出租房子。”当Rogers开门时，她这么说道，挂着一个坏笑并拿着Fury给她的那份报纸。

Rogers的嘴唇几乎因不悦而扭曲了，但他很快掩饰了它并只是后退一步让Natasha进屋。他知道人们在现代这么做。

“是的。”他说，他清楚否认这件事毫无意义，“怎么，人们如今不这么做（合租）了吗？”

“哦，当然”Natasha说道，跟着Steve进入了客厅，“自从早上的报纸刊发之后，你接到的电话数量也会印证这一点。”

她捕捉到他畏缩地向着咖啡桌扫了一眼，那上面放着他的手机，屏幕漆黑毫无声响。十有八九关机了。

“人们现在 _不会_ 做的，”她继续说，“是把神盾局发给你的电话号码刊登出去。那些号码只用于工作而且应该保密。它们也不是你的日常号码。”

任何人一看到那号码就该明白了：连位数都不对。但，她立刻意识到，Rogers大概没有注意到。事实上，他大概对于如今一个正常的号码应该是什么样的都毫无概念，没有比较的依据。

“但，看起来并没有人打算来解释一下那边的玩意儿应该怎么用，或者告诉我它的号码是多少。”

他示意了一下装在窗下的那个设备，那上面的按钮比一个机器还多。Natasha第一次来这里就注意到，并且在报告中建议道如果神盾局坚持要在Rogers的公寓里装座机这样的老古董，至少他们可以买一个看起来就 _能用的_ 。很显然，在这点上他们并没有把她当回事。

一群白痴。

“号码应该在盒子上。或者在说明书上。”

“是吗？”Rogers恼怒地回答，“那么 _它们_ 又在哪儿呢？”

翻倍白痴。

她需要和Fury谈谈他雇佣的那些人了。

再一次。

但她不是来这儿抱怨神盾局雇员令人难以接受的能力低下的，因此她接着说：“还有一个问题就是你作为，你知道的。你。(You being You)”

Rogers移开了实现，动了动下巴。

“Annie建议的。”他抗拒地说道。

Natasha眨眨眼：“Annie？”

“宾果（译者注：Bingo，一种游戏）俱乐部的。”他说，“我每个礼拜礼拜都去那里。当然，你们都清楚。”

Rogers花了些时间才意识到神盾局在监视他——事实上，久得Natasha都快对他失望了。毕竟，介于队长被发现时那横扫全局的激动劲儿，她本来期待很高。她期望他表现更好的。毕竟他是二战时期顶尖的战略家之一，用Coulson的话来说。

然后她意识到，他早在一开始就有所怀疑了，只是因为他拒绝相信而迟迟没有全然领悟；就像，某种程度上，他期望他们不会这样做——就像他期望他们比这 _更好_ 。从那之后，他就不停地提起这件事。并不刻薄，不怎么，他的语气对此太过平淡了。但这些评论出现的频繁程度足够表达不赞同——就像 _Rogers_ 是那个有理由和权利感到失望的人。

“我来这里这是为了帮你更轻松地适应现代社会的。”她小心地说。

Rogers扬起一边的眉毛：“那么在现代社会，有多余房间的人们被禁止找个室友？”

“你为什么这么做，Rogers？”Natasha问，“说真的？”

有一瞬间她以为他不会回答。接着他不情愿地耸耸肩。“我不知道。我只是……”他的声音低下去，叹了口气，“只是孤独，我猜？”他向她扯了扯一边的嘴角，露出一个糟糕的微笑，如此悲伤，如此短暂：一眨眼之间就消失了。“我猜我只是不喜欢有这么多空间却没有人一同分享。”

“你之前从没一个人住过吗？”她谨慎地问。

“我有过。”Steve回答。嘴唇的弧度变得揶揄。“那些屋子就跟我现在的卧室一样大。除那之外…我和我妈妈一起住。然后有一阵子和Arnie。接着，好吧。在军队里你很难有自己的房间。”

“谁是Arnie？”

她不记得在神盾局关于Rogers的档案里见过这个名字。但那时候，他们关于他在血清之前的信息少得可怕：一张出生证明，教堂登记处的一些摘录，一叠医疗记录……他们能找的最早的详细文档始于他的入伍记录，即使那之后，真正的分析在他加入了重生计划之后才开始。

“一个朋友。”Rogers说，不打算多说什么。

Natasha很想向他施压获得更多信息，那种深植于心中想要刨根问底的冲动。但她想到他大约并不想回答，并且会把他们的对话引导向更糟糕的方向。因此，她在脑海中记下一笔，稍后自己去调查。她被下令监视Rogers，而她很重视这份工作，这意味着她要尽全力找出所有和他有关的东西。哪怕这会惹恼Rogers。

“不管怎么说，”他开口，“既然现在我有这一切——”他示意着身边的空间，就好像这是这么的大，远远超过了他所需要的，远远超过了他所习惯的，尽管这在特区实在只称得上平均水平，“——我觉得我可以帮助到别人。作为回报嘛——神盾局不是一直跟我说要尝试着接触一些人，重回这个世界吗？”

他的声音现在满是讥讽。

“在此之前，你可没怎么朝这个方向努力。”Natasha指出。Clint试着接近他，但他所有的尝试都被礼貌地挡回了。尽管这或许是因为Rogers相信他们大多是奉命行事，就像她。

“你们没给我太多在工作之外接触他人的机会。”Rogers反击道。

Natasha把头歪向一边，不情愿地承认这一点。不管她有多喜爱并尊重Clint，她注意到他可算不上 _正常（_ _normal_ _）_ ——或许这就是为什么她这么喜欢他。不论是他，还是神盾局的任何人，都完全有能力帮助 _任何人_ 适应Rogers现在所处的情境。

但同时，他们不能让随便什么人都和美国队长做朋友。对于一个公民 _也_ 对于神盾局，这既不安全也不公平。Rogers当然能看到这点。

“而且你还忘了那些宾果夜的人们。”Rogers补充。

“那些宾果夜的人们都至少70岁了。”Natasha反驳道。她还记得当这个游戏第一次出现在报告里时，她不禁反复确认。进一步的调查显示，在一天傍晚他结束了对Peggy Carter的拜访后，Rogers被说服来了几局。他不知怎么就养成了这个习惯，如今，如果没有任务打扰，这已经成为了每周的例行活动：周四，晚上六点，在SSL，宾果夜。

“那么他们正是我的同龄人。”Rogers回答。

他的幽默感总是出现在最糟糕的时刻。Natasha忍住不因挫败发火。

“我说什么都改变不了你的主意了，是不是？”

Rogers没有确认也没有否认，但当输掉一场战争时，她自己清楚。她交叉起手臂。

“那是个好主意。”他最终这么说。

列出所有的这不会是个好主意的理由看来不是个好策略。

“这是…Annie建议的。”Natasha这么说。她在尝试完整地弄清整个状况。

Rogers点头。“她告诉我她的一些朋友这么做：出租一间房间来补贴生活，或者只是多个陪伴。她孙女或许会有兴趣但…”

他停下了。Natasha眼前立刻浮现出这样的情境：一队小老太们，深深地被Steven Grant Rogers迷倒了，并且时刻准备着，甚至过分热情地，试图给他和一位年轻的好姑娘牵线搭桥，最好是自家亲戚。

她还得做点什么来处理这件事。

事实证明，盯好Rogers需要的工作比她一开始以为的要多得多。

“但是？”她催促道。

“我想要帮助别人。”Rogers说，“我的意思是，我不是为了钱这么做的。我想要帮助一个人，他或许没有足够钱租一间自己的房子但他绝对应得这个——”他做了个模糊的手势，“这就是为什么我没有要价很高。或者至少尝试了。”

“这么便宜的价钱，很有可能会被当成诈骗，或者贴上不公平竞争的标签。”她说，“不管哪种情况，它只会吸引来错误的人选。”

现在轮到Rogers交叉手臂了，“那是什么样的人，确切来说？”他质疑道。

“你知道我的意思。”Natasha说，但Rogers脸上浮现出那副固执的表情，眉头紧锁，下颌紧绷，准备好打上一架。她可没被吓倒。

“我们不能就随便让什么人和一个国民偶像住在一起，Rogers。”

他的胸膛猛地起伏，而Natasha准备好接住任何他扔过来的东西并扔回去，但他只是慢慢地吐气。“所以，那现在怎么办？”他问道，意识到他们快要陷入僵局。

Natasha立刻开口：“让我筛选他们。”

“不。”

“你需要帮助。”她无视了他立刻的否决继续说，“你的手机绝对会在开机的那一瞬间爆炸的。很明显，你不能处理好现在的情况，Rogers。”她停顿一下，“另外，在现代，每个人都这么做，找个中介。我会给你开个好价钱的。”

Rogers扬眉：“噢，那也在你的简历上吗？”他怀疑地问道。

“事实上，目前还没有。”Natasha说，“但是帮完你就有了。”她微笑。“那你真是帮了我一个大忙。我还没有伪装过中介，但是这绝对会是秘密行动里一个很好的伪装身份的。”

他沉思着撅起嘴：“我有最终决定权？”

“当然。”她说。

她如此轻易地答应只让Rogers更加警觉。“你能向我保证不会用神盾局的资源去调查他们的过去吗？”

他对于隐私实在过分在意了。

“我们确实需要背景调查。”Natasha回答——但接着她做出了一点让步，“但我会尽量在面试的时候收集大部分信息的。”

Rogers久久地瞪着她。而她努力保持面无表情。最终，他叹了口气：“好吧。”

“好。”Natasha说，让嘴角挂上一个小小的微笑。

Rogers说：“我或许也需要一个新手机。”

那个笑容扩大了。

* * *

Steve承认，当Romanov女士进入任务模式的时候，她知道如何迅速而高效地完成它。不到两周，当他回家时，他发现她交叉着腿坐在他的沙发上，翻阅着一份档案。

“第一批给你带来了。”她头也不抬地说，就像是她的出现完全在意料之中。

他们绝对得谈谈闯入别人的家以及界限在哪。Romanov女士——还有神盾局，在这一点上——似乎并不知道那些是什么东西。但是，介于Steve十分好奇，而且她曾让他空出一整个下午好让她前来拜访，他确定等会儿再说这个问题。

他坐在沙发旁的扶手椅上，听她简略地解释她是如何挑选的：哪些是目标人群，如何锁定，她用了什么标准挑选，她问了哪些问题。大部分候选人，据她所说，都是她通过VA找到的退伍士兵；他们在一次危机发生时会有正确的反应，并且有着类似的生活经历。

她也将租金抬高至接近这个社区的中位数，再低只会引起怀疑。

“这里是我选出来的。”她总结道，把一叠文件夹拍在右手边——因此，Steve的注意力难免被另外一叠吸引了，在她左手边，一叠高得多的文件。而碰巧，那叠也离他更近。

“那这些是…？”他问道

“没通过的。”

“为什么不？”Steve坚持问道，把那一堆拉向自己。Romanov女士并没有试图阻止：看起来她希望他看看。

他翻过那些文档，并明白了原因：他看出她采纳了一些他自己设置的标准。这其中大部分人都没做什么坏事，他们都已经回国一段时间，有一份工作，一个住的地方，只是单纯在找一个租金更便宜的房子。

另外一些被标着 _极端右倾_ ，或 _白种人至上主义者_ 。他得问问。

“这是我以为的意思吗？”

“如果你觉得这是美国版本的现代纳粹主义崇拜者，是的。”

Steve希望人们已经摆脱了那些想法。他被不止一次地告知现在这个世纪变得更好了——部分来说，确实是的。但接着他就发现了这些事并且——

好吧。简而言之，这世纪比人们希望他相信的要复杂得多。

剩下的那些没通过的候选人，要么性格明显极为难以相处，要么有一些这个公寓无法满足的需求，而他们自己也确认这一点。接着就是：

“这个人怎么了？”Steve问道，对着倒数第二份档案皱起眉头。它很薄：看来面试并没有问出太多的东西。或许它没有进行太久。或许那个人很快决定了他不感兴趣。

“我不觉得他会合适。”Romanov女士说。

Steve皱眉：“为什么不？”

“他才刚刚退伍几个月，其中大部分时候都在医院进进出出。他被截肢了，还曾是战俘。成为美国队长的室友绝对无法给他提供足够的安静和稳定。”

Steve重新低下头去看那份档案。他能理解：他自己也不会想成为美国队长的室友的。但仍然：“这不应该由他来决定吗？”

Romanov女士只是瞪着他。她就是有那种神秘的本领，能让脸变成一面镜子：你只能看到你预料或者畏惧见到的。

“他有别的地方能去吗？”

“他说他家在布鲁克林。”

Steve抿紧嘴唇。“你知道这正是我想要给予援手的那种情况吧？”他问道。如果那个男人想要和家人一起住在纽约，他就不会再华盛顿特区找房子了，不是吗？

“Rogers，”Romanov女士警告道。

“不，我想我想见见他。”Steve说，推开那一堆未通过的文件，把另一叠拉到面前并把James Barnes的文件夹放在最上面。他抬眼看了一眼Romanov女士。她看见了他眼中的挑战并紧紧抿起嘴唇，十分清楚地表达出不赞同。

但她任他这么做了。

* * *

* * *

Rogers选了James Barnes.

当然了。

Natasha一点都不惊讶。作为他的管理员，她对他的性格做出过几次评估。在他的第一次评测，她的第一印象是， _诚实，近乎于天真的诚实_ ，她飞快地修改成了 _诚实，近乎于逆反的诚实_ 。

当他主持第二次面试时，她坚持到场：在他们能见到Rogers之前，总有人要确认他们签了神盾局的白协议。这被证实是个必要的预防措施：不止一次，当候选人从她身旁走进公寓的时候，他们的第一反应都是一声响亮的“我操你是美国队长！”，直直地从门里传入她耳中。

因此她毫不惊讶他们都没能通过面试。

然而，James Barnes保持了沉默。他充满不信任地低头盯着她要他签名的表格，时间久得她都开始希望他不会签了。但最后他还是签了，门轻轻地在身后观赏，没有任何的惊呼。

这次面试也比其他的进行得都更久：比Natasha预期得还要久。当Barnes第一次来的时候，那面试很短暂，尤其是考虑到Barnes的沉默寡言，就算回答，那也十分精简。但很显然这次不一样，当他离开的时候，他看起来比一开始放松了些，而当Natasha通过门看的时候，Rogers正微笑着在笔记本上飞快地记下什么。

尽管还有好几个候选人，但就在那时，Natasha就 _知道_ 了。

她就不该让Rogers看那些否决的候选人的档案。她这么做本是希望能在彼此之间建立信任，让他看到她的选择是经过深思熟虑的。

她早该知道这会搬起石头砸自己的脚。

第一章完


	2. Chapter 2

在他搬进新公寓前几分钟，James依然难以相信这件事真的发生了。

但话说回来，大部分时候，他也依然难以相信自己居然还活着并且不再被监禁了。

这只是，他还没怎么开始为找到住处担忧，他在VA的治疗小组的新组长就向他指出了那个被钉在告示板上的广告。当他打电话过去的时候——他总得试着开始，不是吗？——他没预料到自己会得到一个上门拜访的预约。他没预料到他会接到屋主为了第二次面试打来的电话。他没预料到屋主会再次打给他，对租到房子不报希望。但他确实做到了。只是——

只是James Barnes从不是那种好运的人——看看他之前提到的监禁生涯吧。事情进展得这么迅速，这么顺利…这反而让他担心起来。这总让他某些时候会横生变故。

在他爬上那栋楼的楼梯的时候他十分警觉，当他刚走进楼层时，另外两户中一间的门突然就打开了，这种感觉迅速滑向了惊恐。瞬间，他所有的感官都被调动起来，狙击手的本能让他迅速瞄准了——

一个女人，金发，穿着粉色的护士服，一只胳膊下夹着洗衣篮。她关上门，转过身，并看到了他，被吓了一大跳。

“啊！”她惊叫一声，抬手想要去捂胸口。James隐约意识到，在他们两者之中，他是更吓人的那个，毕竟他有六英尺高，满脸胡茬，挂着黑眼圈，面目隐藏在鸭舌帽里，肩上挂着一个可疑的粗呢包，更不用提他脸上十有八九一副半疯的表情。但那个女人只是弯了唇角，在说话时轻笑起来：“我没看见你。”

这是在给James互动的信号了，他该也说些说什么，放松他的肩膀，道歉， _任何事_ ，任何可以让她安心的事，明显地表达出他无意伤害，对吓了她一跳感到懊恼，表明他是个 _正常人_ 。不知为何他做不到。他钉在原地，喉咙紧紧地打结以至于他能感觉到他加速的心跳仿佛就在喉咙口跳动，让他难以呼吸。汗水刺痛了他的手掌，滑过他的眉毛，挂满他的上唇。该死。

过了一会儿，那个女人意识到他除了瞪大眼睛盯着她不会再给她什么反应了。不知怎么，她并没有因此更加怀疑。她的笑容抽动了一下，视线移向旁边向下滑去。她边走向楼梯边抓紧了脏衣篮。James成功地及时向旁笨拙地迈了一步以让她通过。在那一瞬间，又一个表达谢意的微笑。接着她转过头走下了楼梯。

James无法控制地紧盯着她，呼吸放轻，肌肉紧绷，竖起耳朵，即使她已经消失了，即使通往地下室和洗衣房的那扇门在她身后关上。在再一次降临的寂静中，他仍然保持着紧张状态，一秒，两秒，三秒，一分钟，又一分钟。直到那时，他才勉强回到他自己，喘息着深吸一口气，用手抹了抹脸，搓揉着闭上的眼睛。 _操。_

而 _该死的_ 那白痴的心理医生竟然认为他已经对于人际交往做好了准备。James很明显没有，毕竟只是突然遇上邻居就差点让他陷入了一次恐慌发作。

他花了好一阵子冷静下来，闭着眼，不断深呼吸，呼，吸。幸运的是，没有人进入这栋大楼，没人在街上按喇叭或者大喊大叫，让他一个人待在寂静的楼道里，让他可以重新掌控自己。

当他或多或少恢复冷静后他直起身，最后迈了几步到达他的目的地，并敲响了门。

而突然之间，他突然意识到了自己对于新邻居的出现反应如此强烈的原因，远不止是因为她出现得十分出人意料，还因为那一幕中有一些地方让他感到不对劲：一个护士，拿着她的护士服下楼，在那些公用洗衣机中洗它们。因为什么样的护士才会相信一个廉价的工业机器能适用于洗护士服，什么样的护士才会冒着污染一个公用，其中或许还有带着孩子的人，洗衣机的风险，却不自己买一个？

但不，不，James只是被害妄想罢了——就像当他面对Rushman女士（译者注：经评论提醒，是寡姐钢2第一次登场时用的化名）的问题时，他会发誓那绝对是一次经过技巧性掩饰的审问；还有当她让他签下保密条款的时候，让他不禁思考是不是有人会来找他，为了——为了什么呢？这毫无意义。这不是一次渗透，不是一次卧底任务，这是真实的人生， _公民_ 的生活，仅此而已了。但随着事情的发展，Rushman女士有充分的理由如此小心，考虑到是谁雇佣她来出租房子。

仍旧，这足以让James再次质疑自己的决定。或许他最好现在转身离开，趁着——

门打开了。他条件反射地抬头，正看进了那张该死的脸上该死的那双眼睛，随着Steve的微笑弯了起来。

“James，你好。”他说，看起来和听起来仿佛James在这儿让他再开心不过，“快进来。”

再一次说不出话了，尽管这次理由不同，James微微点了下头算作打招呼，让自己被领进门，他的那些忧虑突然之间都不足以让他退后了。全部的时间他都努力让自己的瞪视不要那么明显。

这不全是因为他是美国队长——不过那可真他妈是个惊喜。不，只是，在Steve的人格里，在他的身躯上，在他移动的方式上，有什么东西让James移不开眼。它一次又一次地吸引着他，就是不让他走。更糟的事，他对于这些表象之下的那个人有同样的感觉。当那次面试中，他们握手并坐下的那一刻开始，这感觉就像一个铁钩深深地勾进James的五脏六腑并且不断 _拉扯_ 着。

他一开始对于美国队长这档子事全无头绪——事情是这样的，他一开始完全 _不知道_ 。事实证明，被送到海外接着又被关进监牢里折磨了好几个月能让人错过不少事：比如一队研究者在北冰洋里发现了一个被冻着的国民偶像，比如这个公民偶像还活着，比如外星人入侵了纽约。当他在国内醒来，全身是伤但是安全地躺在医院里时，没人急着给他普及这些新闻，至少他所有的家人都是。他们的住处离曼哈顿不过几里之遥，他的一个妹妹在袭击发生的时候正在上班的路上：他们都安然无恙真是个奇迹。因此所有人都觉得最好先不要告诉他，以免他的反应会拖累恢复的进程——就像在某部德国电影里，主角的妈妈陷入了昏迷并且整个睡过了柏林墙的倒塌。

所以最后和国民偶像面对面？那还真是挺吓人的。

只是Steve的言行举止并不像一个国民偶像。恰恰相反，他就像 其他任何一个人，像任何一个回国之后发现早已时过境迁的士兵。James猜想，对于一个与世隔绝了几乎七十年的人来说，那种沧海桑田的感觉只会更加强烈。

在他们的面试过程中，Steve一直彬彬有礼，处处尊重，善解人意，也不过度打听，并且没能掩饰住他其实对于新世纪你应该要问未来的室友什么问题毫无头绪。他很迷茫，单纯而简单。迷茫，并且无论他多么努力地掩饰，近乎绝望的悲伤。

James觉得他们因此而彼此连接了。他觉得Steve也能理解，那些失去的，那些悲痛，渴望陪伴但又需要安静地独处。当面试进行到尾声的时候，James觉得他能想象出未来在这里的生活，在这间公寓里，从废墟中重建些什么。因此他决定试一试并且表示他依然对合租感兴趣。而他现在终于到了这里，依然愿意去尝试。

Steve带着他走向厨房的柜台，那上面放着两份租约合同，最后再看一遍之后就可以签约了。James草草翻阅了一下，确认所有条款都和商议的一致：确实如此。没有任何可疑的地方，所有的保证金，对出租者 _和_ 租客的预先告知。这一切，加上这间公寓完美的状态，以及Steve收取的低的离谱的租金，让James觉得自己需要做些什么来回报，说真的。

“我或许不该这么说，”James突然开口，“你知道我才刚退役不就，我还在康复治疗中，因为，你知道。”他朝他的左肩歪了下头并耸耸肩。

“如果你需要什么在这里装什么辅助设备的话，开口就是了。”Steve马上回答。

James对他眨眨眼，对这个提议全然措手不及。他轻轻摇了摇头。“我的意思是我现在还没有工作。”他说，“而且我或许要花上一阵子才能找到。我有存款，还有现在还有退休金，但将来我可能会付不上房租。”

Steve眼都没眨一下。“好吧。”他点了下头，露出一个安抚的微笑，“别担心了。到了那一步我们再讨论它，总能找到办法的。”

“好的。”James缓缓回答。他的设想中这会是个麻烦得多的问题，“谢谢你。”

他的声音中传达出了他的惊讶。Steve的笑容更深了：“只是因为，我也经历过。”

James几乎要皱眉了，几乎要问出怎么会，因为美国队长绝不可能——

但他想起了他在学校历史书上读到的关于Steve Rogers在注射血清前的寥寥几句话：在大萧条期间，被一个单亲妈妈抚养长大的体弱多病的孩子。他当然经历过。

James突然想知道他是什么感受：曾经年复一年地活在贫困中，却在新世纪醒来，所有的东西都那么的充足，还有大量的浪费。他忍住没有这么问，再次低下头看着租约，在两份的虚线上签上了名字。

“这是你的钥匙。”Steve接着说，晃了晃它们后递给了他。一共六把：大门的入口，信箱，地下室，公寓，还有两把是James自己的卧室门——并没有第三把备份了。James接过它们，点点头。

下一秒有点尴尬：Steve没必要再带他看一遍公寓，但总有种事情不止于此的感觉。几秒之后，Steve从柜台前退开了。

“那我就让你安顿下来啦。”他说，“东西想放哪里都可以。如果要把东西挪开腾地方也请便。”

James看着最近的架子上摆放仔细的玻璃杯和咖啡杯。“我不想把你的东西弄乱。”他说。

“它们并不真的是我的。”Steve不屑地耸肩，“大部分是这个公寓带着的。”

“唔。”James说。现在如果让他细想，这地方确实看起来像是从杂志上摘下来的。Steve曾告诉他，他的雇主帮助他找到并装修了这里，但James可没想到连厨房用具和装饰都是如此。他也可以猜一猜，只是——看看那张不知是谁选为前门选的阴郁的灰色薄门垫吧。

或许他们不想麻烦Steve每件东西都亲自去买。他大约也没有时间，也不知道该去哪里去买。

这想法多么令人不安：当你只是想要一个台灯或者灯泡一样常用的东西的时候，却不知道该去哪间商店买。

“那么，什么 _是_ 你的？”他问。

Steve的眼神飘向房间的一角，那里放着一张倾斜的扶手椅，旁边的小架子上有一台留声机，一小叠唱片，几本历史书。James点点头。

“我会小心的。”他保证道，但不舒服的感觉更强烈了。他很不喜欢这种感觉：这些东西就是Steve现在在这个世界上所拥有的全部了。

幸运的是，有个很简单的解决办法：James会帮他找到更多的。

James把钥匙放进口袋里，拿起了合同，接着是他的包，介于他的新卧室不过短短几步路，他都懒得背包。它不怎么沉，只是一些生活必需品，他妈妈下周末会开车把别的拿过来。她不想他离开纽约，尽管她理解纽约现在仍然是四处废墟，到处都在重建，因此对于恢复并不是一个好环境。但她至少希望能看看他现在住的地方。James能许诺这个，特别是这能让 _他_ 少跑一趟。

“我现在能借你床单。”Steve说，跟着他走在通往卧室的走廊上。

本打算睡在睡袋里的James对他眨眨眼。“这再好不过了。”他慢慢地说，“谢了。”

两分钟后，Steve回来了，不止拿着床单，还有一张毯子和一个枕头。“我想去买些外卖。”他说，“我们可以一起吃，庆祝一下？我想吃意大利菜。”

James边翻包边点头：“听起来不错。”

“好的。”Steve说，“那我就让你自己待着了。我马上回来。”

前门刚在他身后咔哒一声关上，James就发出了一声放松的叹息。他确实预料到一开始会有点尴尬，但真的发生的时候还是…他希望Steve这种想要帮助的热切不是永久性的：他再多待一会儿，James就要开始感到窒息了。

现在，他从包里拿出了带着的寥寥几件衣服，把牙刷和剃须刀放进浴室，检查了一下储物空间：衣橱，抽屉，还有床底下…

他并不是有意在寻找什么；但数年的军事训练让仔细搜查变成了一种条件反射。他没有想到——

当他注意到在他床头桌旁小心地黏着一个微小的突起时，他僵住了，它如此地靠近一条桌腿，几不可见。说了你是在被害妄想了。他几乎因为这个原因忽略它并走开了。

但是。

他只是需要确认。

然而，事实证明，他是对的。他手里的那个东西，绝对是个窃听器。

* * *

当Steve回来的时候，Bucky正坐在沙发上等着，一小堆窃听器和电线放在他面前的咖啡桌上。在那一刻，他再次尖锐地想念起他的左臂，这只让他更加恼怒：失去了它，他甚至都不能交叉双臂地坐着，补足他的怒容。

Steve看到他的第一反应是微笑——但他发现了James的怒视，因此支吾了一下。

“一切都还好吧？”他问道。

James冲着咖啡桌扬了扬下巴。“找到了这些。”他简略地说。

Steve扬起眉毛，放下了手里的外卖袋子。他眯眼看着那些被关掉的窃听器，又抬头看看James，拿起了一个。“这是——”他眨着眼，“这些是麦克风吗？”

他真的想要先来试着装无辜那一套吗？James更加愤怒地瞪着他。

“哇，他们真的好小。Howard会 _非常_ ——”他又看了James一眼，“你哪里得到他们的？别跟我说你是在街上买的，他们——噢。”他大约注意到James的下巴收紧了，呼吸因为愤怒开始不再规律。“你在这里找到的，”他说，兴奋之情溢于言表，“在这间公寓里。”

“他妈的没错。”James咆哮，“那现在，麻烦你解释一下 _他妈的为什么_ 你在窃听你该死的室友？这他妈是什么样的 _心理_ ——”

“我没有。”Steve站直身子，他的脸突然之间戴上了一张面无表情的面具，“但我对于这是谁干的有个很靠谱的猜想。”他小心地放下他拿着的那个窃听器，“恕我失陪。”

他转身离开，消失在卧室里，徒留James进退两难。突然之间，他本来想要发火的对象消失了，因此愤怒逐渐转变成了疑惑。因为从Steve的反应来看，他不像是知道这些窃听器。就像安装他们的人不是他。但如果不是他，会是谁？为什么？

Steve的房间的门再次打开。James抬头，眼睛都直了：他的室友现在穿着全套制服，背后背着盾。而即使James已经 _知道_ 了 _，见证_ 是完全另一码事。Steve的状态非常冷静克制，但James就是知道这只是一层薄薄的掩饰，在那之下，凝聚的狂怒在熊熊燃烧。或许是因为他肩膀紧绷的线条；他收紧的下巴；他眼中，乃至整张脸的冷漠无情。站在那里的，是美国队长，而不是Steve Rogers。

“你要出发去痛扁某些坏人吗？”James警觉地问。

美国队长给了他一个僵硬的微笑：“出发去和我的老板谈一谈。”

他跨向前门，打开门，安静但牢牢地在身后关上了它。

这次没有“ _我马上回来”_ 了。

James还是僵在原地，盯着木质的桌面，脑子里盘旋着问题——大部分可以这么概括：什么鬼？

Steve卧室的门还开着。James瞄向他，咬住嘴唇。当他搜寻整个公寓的时候他没有检查那里，毕竟他假设Steve不会到窃听 _他自己_ 的地步。但根据他的反应，和那暗示的一切…

最终他克制不住自己。他安静地从沙发上滑下来，边走边检查：门把手，床头灯和床头柜，橱柜，吸顶灯——他不到一分钟就找到了什么。他坐在床的边沿，瞪着指间捏着的电线，鼻翼张开。

当他之前找到第一个的时候，他感到被背叛。

现在，他只感到纯粹的暴怒。

* * *

Steve几个小时之后才回来。当他重新踏进那扇门的时候，肩膀仍然紧绷，下巴依然收紧，夜色在他身后降临，街道笼罩在寂静之中。然而，这栋楼开始焕发生机，他们的邻居们相继回家。楼上有人放下了什么，楼下有一台电视开了，放着一些充满争吵以及小提琴配乐的戏剧。

James正盘着腿坐在沙发上，吃着他刚刚热好的外卖：意大利面，几个星期前才华丽地重回他能消化的食物之列，所以没必要浪费了。

“谈得不错？”他问道，因为Steve在门口停住了，显然因为他还在这里而感到惊讶。

Steve盯着他看得有点久。“算不上。”他迟钝地回复，“看起来，我和我的雇主对于隐私和安全并不怎么能达成一致。”

James冷嗤一声：他决定告诉Steve。“连自己的特工都监视真是操蛋。”

Steve脸上出现了一种奇怪的表情，他的下巴微微晃了一下，有那么一瞬间，James被一种他把美国队长弄哭了的恐惧击中了。但随后，男人的肩膀松弛下来，他叹了口气，刹那间他再次是Steve Rogers了：一个普通人，疲惫，迷惑，受伤。“是的。”他的声音有些颤抖，“确实是。”

他的声音中也同样充满着放松，就像他被告知他并不是疯了或者毫无道理的天真，就好像James是第一个在这么简单的一件事上赞同他的人。这听起来很荒谬——但考虑到Steve接触到的大部分人大概都在神盾局工作并且认同这个机构那些恼人而充满侵略性的观点。Steve又怎么知道这不是这世纪的新常规？

忘记连自己的特工都监视这档子事吧，别让他们自己发现这个世界其实变得更糟了。

James的愤怒在过去的几个小时都在安静地滋滋作响，而现在再度沸腾起来。

“对这一切我真的很抱歉。”Steve说，坐在沙发旁的扶手椅上，“我想说这不会再发生了，但我意识到我无法保证这点。我不知道，我会理解如果…”

他停下了。

“如果？”James鼓励道。

Steve看着他的眼神令人难以忍受的悲伤，但他没有逃避——操，作为四兄妹中的长兄，而三个小妹妹，如他一样，都继承了他们父亲的眼睛，你本指望James对这种婴儿蓝能多点抵抗力呢。“如果现在你不想继续留在这里了。”

James慢慢地咀嚼他的最后一口食物。“你想我走吗？”他咽下后问道。

“不，”Steve闷闷不乐地回答，“但我觉得你除了隐私被侵犯之外，已经有很多事情要操心了。”

James久久地仔细地看着Steve的表情，尽管他已经对自己足够坦诚，便不再假装他还在犹豫。“我不想离开。”他说。

Steve的眉毛一下子抬高了；“你不想？”

“这房间很便宜。”James耸肩。“你知道我手头不宽裕。”

“但——”

“至于我的隐私，别担心了。我会处理好的——为我， _同样_ 为你。”

“你要怎么做？”Steve眉头紧蹙地问。

James坏笑起来。“我可不是那种普通大兵，就能告诉你这么多了。我太清楚这种烂把戏了。”

“但你退役了。”Steve抗议，“你应该专注于回到普通公民生活，而不是…”

James再次耸肩。“我总是要这么做的，如果我晚上想睡个好觉。至少现在我会是为了一些真实存在的原因这么做，而不是被害妄想发作怀疑一切。”

Steve看起来还是很不情愿——这点他真是可爱，如此在乎James的恢复。但这只让James更加决定要留在这里并帮助 _他_ 。

“如果你想学，我会教你。”他说，“但现在嘛…”他把外卖中的另一份推向Steve，“意大利面？”

Steve犹豫了一会儿。James挑了挑眉毛。Steve投降了。“好吧。”他把意大利面拖向自己，“好吧。”

并且他微笑起来。

第二章完


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节警告：含有简短但是画面性的关于Bucky失去手臂的描写。
> 
> 你吧唧哥哥永远是你吧唧哥哥，拆得了窃听器下得了厨房。

第三章

倒不是说Natasha真的 _希望_ Rogers的小实验失败。但是如果它确实 _失败了_ ——如果他的室友在一周之内就搬走了，并且从而让Rogers明白了他想要和任何人，特别是一个公民，一起合住的念头是个 **非常蠢的主意** ——她一点儿也不会介意的。

但它没有失败。几周过去了，几个月过去了，而James B. Barnes依然和Steve G. Rogers住在一个公寓了。最糟糕的是，你能看见合住对于Rogers自己的影响—— _积极的_ 影响。它没有到让他看起来 _开心_ 的程度——Natasha怀疑他就不是那类人——但他不那么格格不入了，更加活在当下，更加放开自己。他时不时讲些笑话，让那个盾牌之下的人格绽放光芒。Steve Rogers在逐渐卸下美国队长的盔甲。当Natasha刚开始监视他的时候，他牢牢地依附着那个人格——那个英雄，那个象征——就像是第一天去学校的小孩子紧紧地抓着自己最喜欢的毛绒玩具。但现在，在从任务返程的路上他会允许自己放松一些。他在训练的时候会听音乐了。他甚至在晚上回家前会把装备放进他在神盾局的储物柜里，把盾留在身后，把美国队长留在身后。

他并不是在忽视它。尽管Natasha保证别人会负责好它们，他依然坚持自己保养装备，就像一个优秀的士兵。因此在任务之后，在一个空闲的傍晚，你总能在储物室找到他，检查盾牌背后的皮带有没有磨损，制服的缝线有没有炸开，靴子的边沿有没有裂缝。如果他自己能修得好的话他就会亲自动手，边干活边哼歌甚至唱出声。

Natasha想知道他有没有注意到后一点。当它刚发生的时候在总部引起了轩然大波。即使现在，几个月过去了，你还能感受到影响。当人们下楼梯时听见他，他们会放慢脚步；如果碰巧和某人迎面相遇，他们会交换一个合谋的微笑，彼此认同他们做得多棒，都有机会在 _美国队长_ 给盾牌上漆的时候听他唱那些老歌。他们也不会发出声响：那是无声的规矩，不要打扰他，不要打断那首歌，让这一刻尽可能地持续。而当他们离开现场，在楼梯的尽头转个弯，或者走进一间电梯的时候，他们的步伐中透出一种全新的活力，在姿态中有一种无声的自豪，连目光都更加闪亮。

Natasha属于享有特权的那一小部分人，如有必要，他们被允许走进那间屋子，而她绝不会承认这给她带来的兴奋。她甚至把这个当做了一种游戏：在不被注意到的情况在尽力接近他，在Rogers听见她的脚步并停下之前认出他在唱哪一首歌。这可不容易，毕竟她的训练可不包括二三十年代的流行歌曲。

不过，他的歌单不断扩展，并且相当迅速。

尽管如此，当一天晚上，她一踏进房间就认出那首歌的时候，她还是颇为吃惊。那不是Rogers那些翻来覆去唱个不停的最爱之一，取而代之——

“那是 _Don’t Stop Believing_ _（译者注：一首八十年代的摇滚乐）_ 吗？”她怀疑地问。

Rogers扫了她一眼，猛地扬了扬眉，她得更明显些才能让他意识到自己在唱什么。“我们在看 _Glee_ _（译者注：一部获奖颇多的美国音乐连续喜剧）。_ ”他解释道，就好像 _这件事_ 并不比他正在恶补八十年代的音乐更显得吓人似的。

“真的？”Natasha说。

“嗯。”他最后刷了一下他的靴子，放下它，完美地和另一只对齐。“作为对如今青少年生活的描写来说，它还挺吓人的。除此之外还蛮好笑的。”

“我确定它原本意在讽刺。”

“但它们还是源于生活的。”Steve一边收起鞋子一边指出。“这真让我忧心。”他勾勾嘴角笑了一下，“但我还挺喜欢那个叫Kurt的孩子的（译者注：主角之一，因其女性化的声线和心照不宣的同性恋身份而经常被校园恶霸嘲讽欺凌，加入了合唱团后学会了认识和接受自己，并勇于展现自己最真实的一面，为自己和群体争取正当的权益。我没看过，百科说的）。”

Natasha眼都没炸一下。很显然Rogers还没看到那孩子是个同性恋的部分。这还挺令人好奇的：她一直以为这从一开始就很明显。

但毕竟Rogers大概对于现在那些一看就很“gay”的穿着风格和行为举止不怎么熟悉。

她想着该不该告诉他。不过这又涉及到解释整个LGBTQ+（译者注：简单概括就是各种非异性恋的性取向）的运动，那些同性恋平权，艾滋病——这是一个神盾局小心避免的话题，因为他们不知道怎么开启这个话题。现在真是个绝佳的时机。

再说了，比起一部关于青少年的挣扎，尽管质量可疑但全然无害的电视剧，有什么更好地让美国队长发现“同性恋现在能正大光明”的方法吗？Natasha不介意让电视剧来做这件事而非（再次）亲自上阵。

她不是犯懒。只是…比较实际。

“所以，”她说，“电视剧。”

Rogers探寻的看了她一眼。

“这就是为什么你最近没以前那么常去看电影了吗？”

除了宾果俱乐部，还有一件关于Rogers的私人习惯的事让她感到吃惊：他经常去图书馆，但远比不上他去电影院的频率。如此频繁以至于他们都可以看出他的一些偏好：科幻片，动画，还有浪漫喜剧。但最近，这些出门逐渐减少，更多的夜晚在家里度过了。

Steve的嘴角翘了翘。他确实欣赏Natasha对于神盾局进行的监视开诚布公，但他显然更愿意它们全都停止。

“James还不怎么能应付人群，”他说，“更不用说黑暗的封闭环境，特别是被陌生人和突然的声响环绕。我用图书证借了些DVD。再说了，James有一个Netflix账户（译者注：美国的一个视频网站，花钱订阅之后可以看很多电影美剧）。”

Natasha忍住皱眉的冲动。她完全不知道Rogers在上网。据她所知，神盾局特工在帮他搬进家的时候装的那个路由器就从来没有被打开过。所以要么他装了个新的，要么Barnes设法拦截了信号。

这是Natasha不喜欢这整件事的主要原因，为什么无论Rogers现在变好了多少，一部分的她还是希望整件事停止：他的公寓完全变成了盲点。自从Barnes搬进去，他只花了几个小时就找出所有的窃听器并让它们失效。他们试着装了些新的，连一天都没撑过。

这还不是全部。他把所有的门锁都换了，给窗户装了锁，设置了几个陷阱。他给玻璃贴了膜所以现在没人能从外面窥探。他设置了电磁波干扰装置：没有信号能发射 _或者_ 传入，因此Rogers踏进家门的那一刻他和他的手机就从他们的雷达上完全消失了。最极致的是，他飞快地识破了13号特工，礼貌但坚定地要她明白保持距离对大家都好。

Natasha调出这男人的军队档案很久了，并且诅咒他永久退役了这个事实：神盾局本可以让他的技能为他们服务的。但他不会这么做的，将来也不会。Coulson试着接触过他一次，当他正带着一些杂货回家的时候。他们导演了一条过分热情的狗去绊倒Barnes，导致好几个橙子和苹果从他那装得过满的袋子里掉了出来。Coulson走上前去帮忙，开启一段对话，将话题引到向Barnes的断肢，进一步提到最新的义肢科技。然而，他并没有时间表明真正的来意，用他们打算提供的东西讨价还价——一个全新的尖端科技的手臂，换取一些…合作。他没有，因为Barnes飞快地意识到这是什么。他的表情瞬间像一扇监狱的大门一样紧紧关闭，Coulson这么描述。Barnes没给他机会再多说一个字，坚决地拒绝了他离开了。

换个角度，Natasha假设这是好事：Barnes不会被收买，而且现在Rogers的家简直固若金汤，尽管他不住在总部或者复仇者大楼。但这也意味着神盾局对于Rogers在家干什么全无头绪——而现在他在家里度过大部分空闲时间。

这是个巨大的盲区，这就是。

Natasha讨厌这种感觉。

* * *

他最先感受到的是疼痛：一种钝痛，但绵长，沿着他的左臂抽痛，直至骨髓。他抽搐了一下，笨拙地摸索起来，伸出右手试图抚摸它，按摩肌肉，并且——

停下了，立刻惊醒，并 _记起来了_ ，在他的手掌堪堪接触到——或者说没能接触到之前。

他的手指紧攥成拳，一阵恶心席卷了他，重重地冲上他的喉咙口。他努力克制着它呼吸，压下它，压下它，就像压下那些时刻的记忆，当他躺在滚烫苍白的尘土之上，躺在一片炽热的阳光之下，在几个月的不见天日之后几乎被那光芒灼瞎，耳朵轰鸣着，思绪困惑地游移着，他的左侧空无一物，只有一声尖叫，他转过头，他 _看见了_ 。

（他的手臂，已经半碎了，撕破的袖子下露出断裂的骨头，片状的肌肉碎成了肉沫，一根粉色的筋腱怪异地依附在他粉碎的手肘残骸上——）

现在，这里是特区——他在特区，他在家里，夏日已暮，金秋将至，没有任务，没有监禁，他是自由的，他是 _安全_ 的——他合上眼咬紧牙关。吞咽，慢慢地吸气，接着呼气，再吸气，再呼气，再来一次，再来一次。他忽略了过程中气息是如何的颤抖，在他过度收紧的喉咙中被强行吸入的时候拖出一种轻柔的声响，算不上啜泣，算不上呜咽，但接近了。他满身是汗，头发粘在鬓角上，T恤紧紧贴在身上，领口磨得脖颈生疼。

一会儿之后，他让自己跌回床铺，翻了个身仰面朝上，踢开被子好让屋子里清凉的空气抚过他发热的皮肤。又几分钟过去了。慢慢地，不情愿地，他的胃安定下来。而他失去的手臂依然从上到下割裂般的疼痛，他的神经请求他做些什么来缓解它，治愈它，尽管早已药石无灵。他仍然拒绝看它，James终于移向床沿，撑着自己坐起来，摸向他放在床头桌上的药瓶之一。它不容易打开——不容易用一只手和颤抖的手指打开，这再度提醒了James他的新残疾，让他气急败坏。但最终那瓶盖被打开了，至少那些药片很大，很容易一个一个抖出来。他在床旁边的地上总是放着他的包，包里有一瓶水，现在却已经空了。当然了。

已经感到精疲力竭的James坐在那儿斟酌着想法。他不想养成干吞药片的习惯，但站起来，走出房门，一路走进厨房倒一杯水的想法——

说不定这会有点好处：离开他不透气的房间，在沙发上坐定一会儿，在寂静中放松。他可以泡一壶草药茶，慢慢地喝，假装他并不是在推迟回到床上，回去睡觉的时间。

做了决定，他深吸一口气走向房门。没必要开灯：街上的路灯透进来的光芒对于这个他日益熟悉的地方已经足够了，更不用说他的室友把这里收拾得强迫症般的整洁，几乎有点过度了。

他没想到他一看清客厅就发现其中一角有什么东西移动了一下。他被吓了一跳，手握紧了他拿着的两片药片，他的心跳过度加速，他的思绪飞快地分析着他能拿起什么作为防御，作为武器，对抗——

但那只是Steve，坐在床边他最喜欢的扶手椅上。

在黑暗中。在——James看了看烤箱上的时间——凌晨3:42.

好吧。

“嘿，”Steve轻轻的说，“一切都还好吗？”

James很想回问他这一句，但最后只是点点头。“只是我的胳膊发作了。”他说。

他最后走了几步滑到早餐的吧台桌后。几个玻璃杯依然静静地站在沥水台上。他拿起一个，打开水龙头装满了它，随着药片喝下了几大口。当他回头再看的时候，Steve回到了盯着窗外的状态。他的手搭在大腿上，放松而静止，透过玻璃站进来的光不足以James看清他的表情，但只是看着他就足以窥见那些包裹在孤独之下他所感受到的痛苦。

他又从玻璃杯里喝了一口水，走过去坐在沙发上。

“睡不着？”几分钟之后Steve仍然没有表现出他注意到James还留在这里，于是他开口问道。

“很显然不能。”Steve说，这么近的距离James就能看见他嘴角挂着一个歪斜的微笑。他知道James注意到他现在睡得很少——尽管James不确定是因为心理创伤，还是又一个血清的作用。

“噩梦？”他试探道。

顿了一拍，Steve摇摇头。“更像是…思乡，我猜。”他说，几不可闻，视线仍然投向窗外，投向天空，他脸上的表情…

James点头。他记得退役的感觉，记得对家的思念——就像是截肢，人们这儿说，而现在他亲身体验了这比喻是多么的精妙。这是如海浪一样潮涨潮落的疼痛——只不过它远比海更加喜怒无常，完全不可预测，上一秒它还无影无踪，下一秒就涌现并吞没了你，趁你不备，让你几乎窒息着溺死其中。但无论这有多糟，他还有自己的锚，自己的救生线：给家人的那些电话，他们送来的那些关心的包裹，让他知道只要他挺过了今天，这个任务，这次退役，他终究会回归，再次经历，再次感受所有的一切。

Steve什么也没有。他甚至还没准备好把一切都永远抛在身后——不仅仅是他的家人朋友，还有那些不熟但认识的人，构成了他生活的背景色：修鞋匠，杂货店老板，街角的艺人，楼下的邻居…全都逝去了。同样逝去的还有他或许会再度从事的工作，他住过的屋子，街道的音容，他自小熟悉的生活。即使他挺了过去，一切也再回不到从前。回不到他的从前。

“想聊聊吗？”James有些尴尬的建议道。他不知道自己能说或者做什么来帮他，他甚至不确定Steve _想要_ 帮助。“我从小也在布鲁克林长大，我们可以做个比较。看看什么不一样了，什么还是——”

“我知道什么不一样了，”Steve近乎粗暴地打断了他。他随后叹了口气，抱歉地看了James一眼。“不论我去哪里…你一定也经历过，沿着一条你熟悉的街道走着，却只发现其中一栋大楼已经被拆掉了。因此你停下脚步，因为这不对，那个空洞，它不再符合你认知的那条街的模样——但你不可能一辈子都要记着那栋大楼是什么样子。只是它曾经在这里。而现在它已经消失了。”

James点头。

Steve继续：“对我来说，纽约，布鲁克林，所有地方都是这样，每时每刻。甚至更糟，因为新的大楼已经取而代之了那些消失的建筑。我越是想要找到还和记忆中一样的地方，我越是发现处处都已面目全非，而且——”他垂下头，隐约带着怒气：“我记不住了。我现在的脑子，因为血清，我的记忆从未如此栩栩如生。它们轻而易举地覆盖了它。就像是一幅铅笔素描被擦掉，又用永久墨水重新作画。因此我知道什么不一样了。”他抬起实现，目光和笑容一样哀伤，“只是，我不总是确定为什么。”

*

James现在更理解他了。

他一开始听说美国队长仍然在任颇为惊讶。倒不是因为他指望军队会轻易让他离开——毕竟，即使最优秀的狙击手也没法只用一只手笔直射击这一事实颇为明显，他们还是舒舒服服地拖了好一阵子才同意让 _他_ 退役——而是因为他觉得美国历史上服役时间最长的士兵会希望结束这一切，带着他的荣誉和勋章回家。

但他早已无家可归。因此他当然会留下来：只有这样才能说得通。战争没有结束，他仍然在一次次战斗中被需要，他不能只是停下来离开——坚信这个念头当然比承认事实更加能够忍受：水流花落，今已无处以为家，无人与他立黄昏。

所以，是的，James现在更理解他了。这不代表他不觉得这糟糕透顶。因为在这个世纪，Steve给自己找到的唯一的立足之地，唯一的稳定之所，唯一的习以为常，却是战斗…而James忍不住怀疑神盾局只会对此推波助澜。毕竟，还有什么更好的方法能确保他们把超级士兵握在手中呢？

 _行吧，_ James想， _操他们的。_

接下来几天，他都仔细地关注着Steve。因此，他注意到了Steve眼中常常笼罩的愁云，肩头耷拉着——于是他想了想。他试图记起当他在海外的时候最想念的是什么，在他想家的时候什么东西总能让他好受些，当他回家的时候什么东西总能他最为开怀。他有了个计划。

他给他妈妈打了个电话。

* * *

James的新室友一开始并没有给Winifred Barnes留下太深的印象。但得为她辩护几句，她一开始对他一无所知，甚至连全名都不知道；只知道当她那天早上开车给儿子带东西的时候，他很显然不在。

而现在，在Winifred Barnes看来，任何一个体面人都会对她自我介绍，并且一直跟在旁边帮忙——特别是考虑到她儿子的不便。

“他有工作，妈。”James抗议道，试着让她的话别那么伤人。

“ _即使如此。_ ”Winifred还是说，托起第二个箱子走向大楼。James留在后面看着车，因为他不像是能帮她把自己的书和衣服搬进去的样子，不是吗？无论当她忙上忙下的时候他只能白痴似的站在这里感觉起来有多么的不对。

他也不能责怪Steve不在这里：就算神盾局有意让他那天特别忙碌以确保Mrs. Barnes不会遇见他，他也一点都不会惊讶。但很显然要么神盾局不知道她要来，要么Steve根本不在乎他们怎么想或尝试，因为当James和他妈妈搬到一半的时候，一辆摩托轰隆作响地拐过街角，正在James旁的人行道上停下来。

“嘿，”Steve笑着说，他连个头盔都没戴。“要帮忙吗？”

当她再次走出大楼并看到他的时候，James的妈妈震惊了。她是如此的震惊，以至于当他们搬完东西后Steve走进厨房烧水，就好像他拥有这间公寓时，她才意识到，没错，他 _确实拥有_ ，而刚刚并不是美国队长在整个特区四处做活雷锋。

她脸上的表情真是太精彩了。

当她离开的时候，她还是没想好怎么面对他：是技术上来说比她自己的父亲还年长的战争英雄，还是实际上比她自己的儿子还年轻的迷茫青年。只需要再轻不过的一推，她就会要么倒向充满距离的尊敬，或是母亲般的关怀，而当James打电话问她一份从她母亲那里继承的爱尔兰菜谱的时候，他敏锐地注意到了这一点。

她对于能帮上忙再高兴不过了。

不幸的是，当James策划着他那充满着惊喜，巧思，和美味的家乡菜肴的计划的时候，他忘了考虑他 _他妈的少了一只胳膊。_

他的治疗师说他忘记是很正常的。仍旧，James希望他不会，希望这个事实能自己在他脑子里生根发芽：这样他就不需要再一次经历 _记起_ 的这个过程，一次又一次。

但他没有放弃。准备过程只是花了他两倍长的时间。土豆被勉强削了皮，培根草草切了切，切片洋葱愧对这个名字，而当所有的东西终于被放进烤箱，在接下来的几个小时烤得滋滋作响时，他整个人简直一团糟，大汗淋漓，浑身酸痛，独手隐隐绞痛，毛衣因为变干的油脂和土豆汁开始发硬。

尽管他的物理治疗师会为他骄傲的。

当Steve踏进家门，James把菜肴拿出烤箱时，他脸上闪过的表情让这一切完全值得。

“这是…?”他开口，但没能说下去。

“炖锅*。”James说。他小心地把菜放在他刚刚布置好的桌上，用牙扯下厨房手套，放在自己的盘子旁边。“我猜你可能会喜欢的。”

（*译者注：coddle，一种爱尔兰炖菜，一般配方中包括香肠培根，土豆，洋葱，香草等，传统上也会加入啤酒，被视为爱尔兰的怀旧菜谱，因为比较便宜而且好做，大盾小时候可能吃过很多吧qwq。）

Steve凑近了些，盯着那个锅。这真让人紧张。

“我的意思是，我不能保证这和我妈妈做的一样好吃。”James补充，尽管有一部分的他为自己的紧张暗暗不爽。

“不，它——”Steve清清喉咙，“它闻起来很不错，我打赌它尝起来也会很棒。”他看了James一眼并试着笑了一下，但当他再度开口的时候他的声音颤抖起来：“谢谢你。”

James耸耸肩，有些不好意思——因为这个小小的举动不应该如此意义重大。他只是试着展现友好，就像Steve一直以来对他的那样。说真的，难道自从他被从冰里挖出来，从来 _没人试图_ 给他一点家的感觉吗？

 _认真的，操他的神盾。_ 他边想边感受到一种已经变得熟悉的怒火，转过身朝着Steve打开了手臂。

“过来。”他说。只在Steve犹豫的时候他才意识到他到底在暗示什么，而如此大面积的肢体接触对于一个刚刚经历了几个月的监禁和折磨，救援行动还导致他失去了一只手臂的老兵来说，或许并不是一个好主意。但接着，Steve已经走进他的怀抱，胳膊抬起来环绕住James，并且——

并且事实证明，Steve Rogers拥抱起来的感觉再好不过了。当他垂下头，鼻尖擦过James的颈窝的时候，James感到一阵颤栗沿着脊椎闪过——这颤栗与恐惧无关，甚至不含任何的情绪。

他突然觉得非常温暖，突然注意到了自己的心跳。

“我去洗手。”Steve说着退后一步，一只手的掌根揉了揉那双过分明亮的眼睛。他笑起来，笑意更深，更加明亮，“谢了。”

“不客气。”James虚弱地回复，目送他走开。

 _啊哦，_ 他想着， _操。_

第三章完


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章总结：吧唧哥哥教你撩盾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为是通过改变pov来进行叙事，而且作者非常喜欢留白，所以感情的推进会比较飞跃式，在这一章尤甚，提前预警一下。

一年过去了，Sam Wilson终于觉得自己对于咨询这整件事有了点感觉。

不是说他再也不怀疑自己了，他只是不再终日惶惶了：不再觉得他不知道也永远不会知道他到底在干什么，不再担忧他是不是实际上让他亲爱的退伍兵们每况愈下而不是日益恢复，不再在心中默默拒绝他们的感谢或是拒绝相信他们所说的他帮助了他们。他发现了。他能做到这个。他可是专业的。

而正因为他很专业，尽管他惊讶万分，他也没有再多看一眼：当时，在每周的见面会上，他发现有人出现在了房间的入口，便向他投去他精通的那种随意的一瞥——专用于观察第一次参加活动的新人同时不惊吓到他们，接着他发现那人是Steve Rogers，a.k.a. 美国队长。

幸运的是，当时见面会已接近尾声，其中一位老兵正在说话，这给了Sam足够的时间来接受这个信息并思考接下来怎么做。他的内心剧烈挣扎——因为，Steve Rogers来这里干什么？他需要帮助吗？毕竟，考虑到他经历过什么——战争，坠机，沉眠冰下又被唤醒，猝不及防身处一个全然不同的时代，还和 _外星人_ 打了一架——是的，即使对于一个超级士兵来说，这也足够造成困扰了。但他是自己搜寻到获取帮助的信息的吗？还是他现在的雇主中有人让他到这里来？

最后，在全国那么多的退伍军人事务处中，他最终选择了 _Sam_ _，_ 这是什么概率啊？

在成长过程中就反复阅读美国队长旧漫画的Sam已经接近当机边缘：他自幼就 _崇拜_ Gabe Jones*并因为美国队长愿意在自己的队伍中给他一席之地而深深地敬重队长；在孤儿院的那些漫长孤独的岁月，他依然深深地渴望在那些被翻阅得残破不堪的书页上见到心爱的突击队员们；当他被列上名单的时候以为自己终有所归——最终，却依然无处可归。他的收养家庭，消失了。就像第一次一样。

那时候，他觉得自己再次失去了全世界。

但他不能为此伤春悲秋，现在不行。他还有需要负责的人们，需要关注的老兵们——无论如何，如果Steve Rogers确实在寻求帮助，那么有什么方式比让他看看事情在这里是如何进行的——用一种恰到好处的方式——更能鼓励他试一试的呢？因此Sam再度将注意力回到Lena身上，并在她说完的时候感谢她，回应她，在接下来的见面会过程中引导整个小组。接着他挨个回答了几个不愿意当众发问的退伍士兵的问题；他向其他人道别，还需要收拾房间，因此Sam没有再紧盯着队长。而当他做好了一切，想起这回事并四处张望的时候，他几乎确定他已经错过了他而队长已经走了。

但他并没有。当Sam踏出房间的时候，他正在楼梯口，和…Barnes交谈着？

 _那_ 可真是意外。

Barnes不是说个不停的那种人。上帝，他甚至都不怎么 _发出声响_ 。他绝对算不上是个小个子，但你从来注意不到他进来。他是个匿于背景并悄无声息地接近你的专家。他甚至都不需要 _有意这么做_ 。一些糟糕的日子里有些老兵会崩溃或者爆发，但从不是Barnes。取而代之，他变得静止，比平时更甚，几乎完全一动不动，用沉默淹没自己，直到你不再看着他的时候消失不见。

这很诡异。但狙击手都是这样。

尽管如此，他做得不错。比第一次Barnes来的时候Sam所预期的更好，考虑到他当时的状态和身后拖着的行李。他没有到 _出色_ ——他的眼袋无声的诉说多少个无眠的夜晚，他耸起的双肩会因再小不过的意外紧绷，他仍然拒绝哪怕考虑用义肢取代自己失去的手臂——但他在进步，最重要的是他在这里：他每个礼拜都来，每个礼拜都留下，而在他的行为中，有一些东西展现着他想要变好的决心，甚至，颇为奇妙的，还有着自己 _会_ 变好的信念。

即使如此，Sam仍然不觉得他会是那种会就这么走向美国队长并且——怎么，像个迷弟一样花痴并且求他签个名吗？问他需不需要帮助并且解答他所有的问题吗？给退伍军人事务处唱赞歌吗？

Sam实在太好奇了，他走近了些。Barnes，当然，远远地就看见他过来了。但他看起来并不恼火与这次打扰，他甚至轻微地侧了侧身让Sam加入这个对话。

“这是Sam Wilson。”他说着对Sam点点头，“我治疗小组的组长。”

Sam因这次介绍惊讶地眨眼，而当队长对他微笑并伸出手时又傻傻地眨了一下眼。

“Steve Rogers，”他说，就像他觉得Sam _不知道_ ，“很高兴见到你。”接着，在Sam能够张嘴也向他问好之前，他眯了眯眼补充：“嘿，这听起来可能有点——但你是不是每隔一天都在国家广场跑步？”

很明显Sam今天受的刺激还没完。“我…是的。”他说。

队长对自己点了下头，松开Sam的手后退了一步。“我在那里见过你一两次。”有一个微笑。“下次我一定会和你打招呼的。”Sam不知该对 _此_ 作何反应，但队长已经重新转向Barnes并问道：“那么，你打算走了吗？”

Barnes摇摇头，“我还要和Pete确认一下我们这周四的预约。”而队长点点头，就像他对此完全不感到惊讶，就像他知道Pete是Barnes的物理治疗师并且知道Pete因为经常在疗程中进行预约但随后又忘记如同承诺的那样确认而声名远扬。

“那我在外面等你。”他说，接着礼貌地微笑道，“能认识你真好，Sam。”随后转身走远了。

这不是Sam预料中的整个对话的 _走向_ 。他原本的计划：开启一段对话，把队长领进来并引导他交谈，这会儿在他脚下摔得粉碎。因为Steve Rogers不是到这里来寻求帮助的，而是为了——Barnes。

而且他显然认识Barnes。

Barnes还站在原地，微微皱着眉看着Sam。

“伙计，” Sam半信半疑地开口，“那是——”

“我的室友。”Barnes说。

Sam抑制不住地瞪着他，而Barnes凶狠地瞪了回来。

“你的室友是美国队长？”Sam最终问道，因为这不可能。他还记得在告示板上看到那个广告并把它指给Barnes，因为他知道Barnes在找住的地方。但美国队长绝对不需要一个室友；或者，就算他需要，他也不会需要用一个 _退伍兵事务所_ 的破破烂烂的告示板来打广告；或者，就算他这么做了，哪怕是为了他们自己的恢复，没有老兵会同意和他合住公寓的；或者，就算有一些没脑子的蠢货决定要这么做，也绝不可能是 _Barn_ _——_

“我的室友，”Barnes一字一顿地说，声音如同他的凝视一样冷酷无波，“叫 _Steve_ _。_ ”

这些狙击手是真的很难搞。

但Sam立刻明白了Barnes是什么意思，明白了自己刚刚说起来的话听起来像是什么：就像在美国队长的名号之下并没有一个活生生的人，就像那个盾牌和围绕着它的那些故事都在这里攀附在这个男人身上。但并不是这样，而Sam也知道。毕竟，当他看到Steve Rogers的时候，他的第一反应不也是觉得他就像任何其他的有精神损伤的士兵一样，因为一些挣扎需要引导吗？

“你说得对。”他说。

Barnes微微放松了一点。一阵沉默弥漫开来。

“所以。 _Steve_ 。”Sam再次开口，尝试着这个名字，“他是个好室友吗？”

Barnes出人预料地露出一个罕见的微笑。

*

五天之后，Steven G. Rogers, a.k.a. 美国队长，第一次在他们各自的晨跑中超过了他。

接着是第二次。

以及第三次。

*

“这太滑稽了。”James干巴巴地开口，语调和他提问时如出一辙，而Steve承认，不，他不能教James怎么跳摇摆舞。

他从来不真的有机会学，仅此而已。当然，Arnie给他展示过一些基本步伐，但是要是他想在一个夜晚约别人出去真的跳起舞，他需要的远不止这些。而且从来没人想这么做，没人想和他一起，至少那时候没有。

听到这个，James皱起了眉，而他有种不祥的预感——每次他这么做的时候就意味着他打定主意要做点改变。并且雷厉风行。

有时候，Steve还以为James B. Barnes不会是一个吓人的中士呢。

并且事情 _确实_ 改变了。现在，只要他不出任务，Steve回家时总能听见Glenn Miller或Duke Ellington*的音乐缓缓流淌，而James紧盯着一个YouTube视频或者练习一些步伐。尽管Steve多少对于James这么快就喜欢上了那些他自己长大时所听的音乐倍感高兴，他忍不住去想如果James把这些时间和精力花在其他更好的事情上，会不会对James更有所裨益。

但说到底，恢复是一个循序渐进的过程，欲速则不达且因人而异；而James的求职仍在进行，虽然至今还颗粒无收。

但不仅如此*。

当他听音乐的时候，当他跳舞的时候，James变得不同了。有什么从他肩上滑落，在背景中消失不见：那些总是让他难以外出的焦虑，那些在他毫无防备的时刻拖拽着他回到那个监牢，回到前线的那些记忆，或者只是那些他背负前行的一些岁月和经历。但Steve想知道——这不是一件你会 _问_ 的事，就算能问他现在也不知道如何开口，但他想知道，在这样的时刻，他所窥见的究竟是谁：是那个曾经的James吗，年轻气盛，无忧无虑，还不曾经历战火；亦或是那个真正的James，他最内在最核心的样子，平时小心翼翼地躲在他心中筑起的层层堡垒之后勉力存活。Steve不知道。但那样的James很美，意气风发，柔情似水，而且有时候…

有时候，就像今晚，Billie Holiday*的歌声迎接着Steve回家，James从自己的脚尖上抬起视线冲他一笑。Steve刚刚放下头盔（他坚持要Steve买一个戴上）并脱下夹克，他就冲他招手让他过来：“我觉得我掌握这个了。”而Steve一走进，他便一把将他扯过来，摆好架势，终于能和一个不是想象中的舞伴来尝试那些舞步了。

一个非常糟糕的舞伴：Steve有自知之明——他早就意识到自己阻止不了James——他总是把事情搞砸。但James看起来并不介意。他只是纠正Steve的姿势，他的动作，用他穿着袜子的脚趾把Steve的脚分得更开，用他的手引导Steve前后摆胯，教他怎么跟上步伐，如何摇摆自己的肩膀…Steve再也不能说自己的毫无进展是因为笨手笨脚了，而全然是因为James在专心跳舞的时候有那么多的肢体接触。他的手会抓住Steve的腰，Steve的肩膀，和Steve十指相扣，他的手臂环绕着Steve的腰，接着再次轻轻将他推远，而他的每一次触碰感受起来都是如此的鲜明，就如同他整个人，他散发出的暖意，还有他站得有多么的近。

“你知道，”他终于艰难地开口，而James抬头，将长长的头发眨出眼睛——Steve几乎又要忘了自己要说什么了，“我确定Annie会乐意帮你学的。她绝对比我更适合这个——或者能给你找个合适的人。或许Peggy也可以。”

James撅了撅嘴，思索起来。“可能吧。”他说，而对于他如此轻易的接受，Steve不知道是该感到松了口气还是若有所失。但James接着笑起来，他嘴角的小小弧度现在出现得越来越频繁了。“或者——”他说。他的手原本搭在Steve的腰上，现在向上滑动到他背后，环抱着他，“——我可以听从Carter特工的建议，一直把你当成我的小白鼠——”他前踏一步，而Steve自觉地后退，有时候他都用不着刻意去思考，跟随James的引导是世界上最容易的事情。“这样我第一次就可以在音乐响起的那一刻用我完美无瑕的舞步迷倒他们。”他挑起一边的眉毛，眼睛一直紧紧盯着Steve的双眼。Billie Holiday还在背景中低吟浅唱着她对于心上人的款款深情，而有时候——

有时候Steve真的感觉James做这些是 _别有所图_ 的。

原来如此。*

*

（事实证明，他 _确实_ 。

别有所图。）*

*

新年庆贺在Stark大楼：这是他们第二次参加了，而Natasha姑且认定这对于复仇者们来说正在成为传统——如果未来几年没什么比奇瑞塔人的袭击难应付的事情发生（天真的幻想），并且他们这么一个不稳定的团队中没人做了一些导致他们不可挽回地彼此敌对的事（不太可能）。但这两件事今年都奇迹般地没有发生。因此他们都在这里：Stark，当然了，但Banner博士也在，尽管他试着和墙壁融为一体，但他显然对Tony在他脖子上围的红色彩带非常感激，“抵消一下绿色。”Clint在挨个试吃着自助餐，很有可能在假装吃掉但其实尝试着偷偷把一半的开胃菜都偷回家给他的孩子们。Thor不在这里：他注意到这段时间地球上有一些庆祝活动，但没来得及询问这对他们到底有多重要，因此他在…冬至那天来了，因为阿斯加德人在那一天庆祝并自以为在他们掌控中的所有领土上都养成了这种风俗。

那么这些自称为地球统治者的天外来客实在是玩忽职守，毕竟他们都没能注意到基督教兴起这么重要的事，以及它一路传播着侵占了他们率先占领的领土。

Thor看起来对此颇为着迷，并且很想多了解一下，但他没能留到圣诞节或是跨年夜。一位阿斯加德王子的生活看起来十分繁忙。

不过，Natasha确信，Rogers好好地庆祝了圣诞。去年她得开车去特区接他——直到那时她才意识到他整个假期都是独自度过的——但今年，当她提出要接他的时候，他告诉她他已经在纽约了：他的室友邀请他和他的家人共度圣诞。

Natasha毫不怀疑Barnes一家绝对乐得接待美国队长。就客人的重要程度来说，他已经登顶了。然而，神盾局就没那么开心了。他们痛恨Rogers离开掌控的感觉。

今晚就像是一个安慰奖：有那么几个小时，他们能确切知道他的位置，确认他处于最安全的状态。这个地方处处布置着安保，Natasha从不曾离得太远。必要的时候，她可以变得非常接近。

Rogers今年对于她跳一支舞的邀约显得接受良好。她一直不知道为什么她上一次的邀请他如此反应：他看起来就像是她扇了他一耳光，一些像是愤怒，也许还有失望的情绪从他脸上一掠而过，接着他努力全部压下它们，从紧咬的牙关中挤出一个微笑，握住她伸出的手——她十分确定这不是因为 _她_ 是邀舞的人，而不是等着他来这么做。但今年，即使她有意寻找，也没有见到一点类似的迹象。然而，她注意到了他现在鲜少踏错舞步，他更容易让自己安定下来，在音乐渐渐消失的时候站在原地，而不是找个借口转身就走。

“你进步了。”她评价道。

Rogers勾起一个微笑说道：“Bucky教我的。”

他的两颊染上一丝绯红：他依然不善于坦然接受称赞，特别是来自女士的。

“他还从我们在SSL的朋友那里获得了一点帮助。我简直是个灾难。”

Natasha弯弯嘴唇。“那么Bucky是…”她试探着问，尽管她内心已经有所怀疑：Rogers的室友第一次陪他去宾果夜的时候很是让人印象深刻。每个人都立刻喜欢上了他，包括Peggy Carter，Rogers首先把他介绍给了她——而这就是那些伪装成医护人员的特工所能打听到的全部了，因为几个月过去了，这男人对他们依然有着一种可怕的辨识能力，因此要是他们不想被当场看破只能匆忙撤退。

“哦，呃。”Rogers低了低头，“就是James。Bucky是他小时候的昵称。”他脸上绽开的是一个坏笑吗？“他 _恨_ 它，但他的妹妹们依然这么叫，所以…”它 _是_ 。Rogers甚至没有尝试着隐藏它，他只是耸耸肩，谁能想到美国队长能是这样一个小混蛋？

Natasha的笑容扩大了。

“我得承认我错了。”她说。这不常发生，因此她希望Rogers珍惜这一刻。当他因困惑皱起眉头时，她补充：“这整件事，找个室友，对你确实有好处。我很高兴你交了这么一个好朋友。”

Rogers对她眨眨眼。

“…一个朋友。”他慢慢说，他的声音有种古怪的空洞——就像他从来没停下去思考Barnes现在到底是什么身份。“好吧。”

*

James重重地跺着脚走出图书馆。看来即使在那里他也无法免于那些徒劳的游说。认真的，他到底要拒绝神盾局多少次他们才能意识到他不标价出售，并且他 _永远不会_ 标价出售？先是平淡无奇的好好先生，接着是高个的黑人混蛋——怎么，他们觉得派出一个外勤特工取代一个西装男就会让他突然改变主意吗？觉得他今年的新年目标就是背叛他所认识的最好的人？

（“我最好的宝贝。”Steve呢喃道，鼻尖磨蹭着James的鬓角，而James能感觉到他正对着自己的耳朵微笑起来。）

对话中有些内容让他比之前更为满心怀疑，敌意大增，几乎让他放弃自控并做出一些现在他严格禁止自己的行为：他在暗示或许对于Steve来说，现在是时候停止战斗，退休回家了。Steve没有准备好接受这个，James知道，现在还没有。他还依赖着自己是有用的，自己是被需要的，自己在救人这一事实来接受发生在他身上的事——来维持自己如今的存在的意义，毕竟他早已远远超过了他所能想象的寿命了。

但就算他不放下武器，至少他能离开神盾，因为他绝对不他妈的欠他们任何东西。何况他们还这么操蛋。他们或许希望James会更倾向于接受一个像他一样的外勤人员的意见。但他们的人选可大错特错。不仅是因为他们 _再一次_ 试图用一个义肢来诱惑他，就好像他们无法想象一个人少了一只手臂还能好好 _生活_ ；同时还因为那男人身上的一些东西： 首先，那人大摇大摆的姿态十分让人恼火，显得傲慢同时虚伪；还有他音调和话语里所流露出的一些刺耳又危险的内容——关于自由，关于安全，关于秩序，而 _那_ 让James脑海中警铃大作。

这说明了关于神盾的很多东西，说轻点是疏忽，说重点就是伪善，而他们也雇佣了这幅德行的人。

 _说真的_ ，James再一次这么想， _滚蛋_ 。再一次，他犹豫该不该把这一切都告诉Steve。

他的手机在口袋里震动起来：一条短信。来自Steve，就好像他被James的意念召唤了。

 _嘿_ _Buck_ ——这该死的昵称，只是看到它就能让James想起Becca脸上那副欠揍的笑容，还有Steve第一次重复这名字时若有所思的语调，就好像他在思考他的选项，预计着未来可能用上这个重磅炸弹的各种情况—— _恭喜找到了新工作！今晚庆祝一下吗？我大概晚上六点回家。_ _Steve_

这让James想起了他一开始为什么会去图书馆，烦躁的情绪随之消退：借一堆科幻小说——因为要是他想要捕捉到最新的发展和流行方向的话，他得抓紧补习，这样才能把自己的编辑工作做好。

他的手机再一次嗡嗡作响。

 _PS: Natasha_ _又试图给我介绍神盾局的姑娘了。教教我该怎么回复她？_

这次James忍不住笑起来，因为短信的内容，还有那些格式，全部正确的拼写，大小写，还有落款。他花了点时间才明白：并不是Steve没有发现如今人们怎么发短信——他颇为敏锐，学习能力很强，而且他现在绝对注意到了James的习惯——他只是偏好这么做而已。这是他众多叛逆的小技巧之一：滚他的21世纪，Steve G. Rogers就要用他学过的那种方式来交流，彬彬有礼，恰如其分，他乐意。

James喜欢这个怪癖，尽管他自己并没有这种不安。 _吼_ _(k)_ ，他回复道， _我_ _&_ _外卖在家等着_ _(i'll be waiting at home w takeout)_ _。_

他把神盾那档子事抛在脑后，专注于这个念头：一个安静的居家夜晚，懒洋洋地躺在他们的沙发上，和Steve一起。

听起来简直完美。

Chapter 4 完

*Gabe Jones:就是咆哮突击队里的那位黑人

*Glenn Miller & Duke Ellington以及下文的Billie Holiday：都是美国二十至四十年代的摇摆乐音乐家。

*“但不仅如此。”与本段结束处的“原来如此。”：和下一个注释一样，纯粹是我第一次没读懂还跑去问了作者妹子在这里就解释一下。第一个“但不仅如此”是指Steve在疑惑Bucky为什么突然开始不好好找工作开始，而是沉迷三十年代的音乐并且一直和他跳舞，又担心自己想多了。“原来如此”的时候他终于反应过来啦

*事实证明，这确实别有所图。这里就是指盾盾在跳舞事件反应过来之后就和吧唧开始约会了，并且明白之前Bucky确实都是在不动声色地撩他了嘿嘿，所以下文亲鬓角这么亲昵的举动都出来了。

Natasha一口好奶


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5当Bucky的手机振动起来的时候，退伍兵事务所的小组交流已经渐进尾声。他几乎忍住了查看它的冲动：他在试图遵守规定，尊重Sam，毕竟Sam的工作仰仗于每个组员都集中注意。但他也知道未知感会让他的被害妄想往最坏的情况去猜测，像是一只黑寡妇蜘蛛一样洋洋得意地拨弄他的心网。什么都有可能：他的一个妹妹有了紧急情况，或是一个治疗师取消了预约，将他急需并赖以度日的心态平衡置之不顾，或是他的一个前下属试图联系他，或是Steve告诉他自己从又一个神盾局（ _操他的神盾局_ ）的任务中回来了…

最终，他偷偷地从口袋里掏出手机，打算看一眼就立刻放回去——但他顿住了。

在屏幕上，一个警示闪烁着。他们公寓里无声的警报被触发了。

Bucky瞪着自己的手机，一分钟，两分钟，接着抬起头环视四周。他知道自己紧张起来了，而他心里一部分希望别的老兵没有注意到——他不想要把所有人多拖进焦虑爆发中——但另一部分，更主导的一部分，完全不在乎别人，甚至对所有人，所有事，都分外警觉。只是想想有人闯入了他们的 _家_ ，就让他感觉受到威胁，危机渐进，如同困兽。

他试着安慰自己那可能没什么。可能只是神盾局。他们在之前曾经多次试图再度入侵——直到其中一名特工最终受伤，而Steve又去大吵了一架。也许他们又来碰碰运气，看看安保是不是和之前一样牢不可破。

（事实上，多亏了Peggy Carter的建议，它比之前更滴水不漏。）

又或许是Steve不小心触发了它——但Bucky知道这不可能。Steve才没有这么笨手笨脚，而且Bucky用不着怎么解释他就搞清楚了家里的各个装置是怎么工作的。况且这时候他应该在SSL，像往常每次完成任务后一样拜访Peggy，无论时长——只要稍微留心他的人都能发现这一点。或者他已经在前往VA来接Bucky的路上了。

Bucky扁扁嘴，悄悄站了起来。介于他并没有改变坐在最后排离门不远处的习惯，没有人注意到他，除了Sam。Bucky在溜出去的时候能感觉到Sam一直紧紧地盯着他。这男人也越来越厉害了。

当Bucky到达大堂的时候，Steve正在那里，让Bucky不由松了口气：这不是他想象中最糟糕的那种情况，比如Steve已经被抓捕并控制了起来。他正在和前台打招呼，但当他的视线穿过大堂看见Bucky的时候，他的微笑立刻消失了：他知道交流会还没有结束。

“嘿，Buck，一切都——”他问道，但Bucky只是掐住他的腰拖着他走开。他在远离卫生间和繁忙走道的地方找到了一个鲜有人至的走廊；这边只有一些储藏室和一些办公室，其中的管理人员今晚已经下班回家了。尽管如此，Steve的声音仍然轻柔地如同耳语：“怎么了？”

Bucky看进他的双眼：他讨厌做那个宣布坏消息的人。没错，那可能不是什么大事，但是同样也可能是一次危机——而Bucky可从来不是一个乐观主义者。

最近实在是一帆风顺。总要有些代价。

他给Steve看了他的手机，警报仍然在屏幕上闪烁。Steve一眼就明白了。

“可能只是Natasha。”他说，但没什么底气：她或许没有遵守她雇主的要求远离他们家，但她的几次闯入都在他们在家的时候发生——就好像为了确认要是她被困住了他们会来解救她，又或者她的举动只是一种捉弄，用一种古灵精怪的方式宣告自己的到来。

正常人一般会按门铃。但Natasha Romanov可算不上正常人，不是吗？

Bucky的沉默足以表态了：Steve的肩膀微微垮了垮，随后随着呼吸绷直了，舒展出那完美贴合着制服的坚定肩线。

“我去看看。”他说，“你先别回来——保证自己的安全。”但Bucky已经胡乱地点点头。

“我会逛逛联合车站，也许突然就想去看看妈妈了。”

Steve深深地看了他一眼。很明显，他不喜欢这个备用方案，或者说，他根本不喜欢存在这么一个应急预案，也排斥可能用得上它的念头。

“我会随时联系你的。”他低喃，把Bucky的手机还给他，握住Bucky的手轻轻捏了一下。接着他松开手，果断迈步，从Bucky身边走远了。当他转过拐角的时候Bucky突然意识到自己在期待着一个吻——就像那些烂俗的电影里，不谙世事的清纯少女用一个吻送别奔赴战场的心上人。

但Steve现在不怎么是Steve了：他瞬间转换成了美国队长的思路，而那家伙可没那么柔情蜜意，满脑子都只想着战斗。

Bucky真的希望自己想错了，希望那没什么大不了的，希望那只是神盾，希望那只是Romanov。

他取了点钱。

*

那不是Natasha——但某种意义来说，确实算是神盾。当一切都尘埃落定，也就是说，当Nick Fury被暗杀，Natasha愤怒地离开之后，Rumlow前来找他，因为神盾局想要一个解释， _现在_ 就要。Steve勉强来得及给Bucky发了一条短信，用的是他们很早之前约定的暗号——那时候Steve是多么天真的以为这只是一个不必要的应急方案，以为他只是在跟新室友开玩笑，以为这永远派不上用场。

“ _队长。_ ”Rumlow再次开口，几乎在低吼着。他全身紧绷，缺乏耐心，紧张得仿佛等待着发令枪的赛马——但介于他的上级刚刚被暗杀，他如此的神经质也可以理解。

Steve的手机振动起来。 _收到，_ _Avett*_ _，_ Bucky回复了。Steve缓缓吐出一口气，把手机扔到一边。

尽管这么说很糟糕，但至少现在可以少担心一件事了。

*

火车才刚刚开出巴尔的摩*，Bucky就看到了那条几乎炸掉手机的爆炸性新闻：美国队长被宣告为通缉犯。

当然，并不是从官方媒体知道的。这条警示来自于Bucky悄悄监视着的神盾局内部服务器——因为既然他们在监视自己的特工，那么只有以牙还牙才公平。Steve不知道这件事。或者他知道，只是从来不过问。

或许是为了宣称自己不知者无罪。

再说了，Bucky也没有在刺探国家机密或者任何可能危害国土安全的情报。要是他把目标瞄准顶层的那些头头脑脑，他早就被发现了。不，他的目标在食物链的更低处：他们的机库记录，以此来追踪那些昆氏战斗机的进进出出，因为当美国队长出任务的时候神盾局偏爱这一机型；还有一系列在他们医疗系统下的管理账号——当Steve出事的时候能够获取到第一手信息，毕竟，当这种情况发生的时候，通知一个之前他们还希望不存在的室友并不会在神盾局位于太高的优先级。

介于他的设置，这些小动作给Bucky带来不了太多信息，没有消息就是好消息——但足够安抚他的思绪了。但这一次，他被几乎超出他处理能力的信息狂轰滥炸。备忘录被上上下下传达至整个神盾，甚至他妈的包括那些保安：找到美国队长成了每个人的首要任务，直到他被逮捕之前，所有人都投入支援——因为机库日志显示他在他们之前抢先一步开走了自己的摩托。

他们没能抓到他。

Bucky紧咬牙关，双唇紧抿，急促又克制地呼吸着，Bucky盯着手机屏幕，不断对自己重复： _他们没能抓到他。_ 接着是： _我当时应该和他一起去的，_ 但不，他马上打消了这个念头。他不应该这么做，不这么做更好。要是他去了又能帮上什么忙？神盾局在公寓里就能把他当场拿下——就算他们没有，就算他和Steve奇迹般地逃脱并会合了，他又能做什么？不只是因为只有一只手的他根本无法有效率地战斗，顶多不帮倒忙；更多的，就算与任何直接的危险相距千里之外，他仍然需要挣扎着才能保持对呼吸和头脑的控制，他的视野周围开始模糊，车厢仿佛向着他收缩起来，身下的座位变得又冷又硬就好像他们用来——

所以没错，他只会拖后腿。

意识到这一点让他吃了一惊：他现在依然在在失控的边缘挣扎——上帝啊，深吸一口气都那么的艰难。他仍然在神盾局的雷达之下，他们也同样在寻找他，要么试图从他身上找出一些Steve去向的蛛丝马迹，更糟的是把他当成一个诱饵，一个筹码。

Bucky完全不想知道他们能做到什么程度。他也不能前去任何一个家人那里：神盾局一定会首先从那里开始搜查。不过，他现在包里有厚厚的一沓钱，车票也是用现金买的。他要决定的只是从哪一站下车。

还有如何摆脱他的手机。

*

经历了一番鸡飞狗跳——神盾局陷落，九头蛇暴露——Natasha这会儿正坐在Walter Reed医疗中心*大堂角落里的一把椅子上，假装在喝一杯从未被满上的咖啡。她正监视着入口，因为要是神盾局能被渗透，那么医院的安保你一秒钟也不能相信，甚至军队的不行——而她已经打定主意不让任何人越过她一步，这回没门儿。

（她之前怎么能这么该死的视而不见？）

另外，这也比坐在Rogers的病房里等他醒过来好。不知为何她觉得那简直难以忍受。他的昏迷让她感到焦躁而且十分不习惯，因为Steve会轻描淡写地接下那些撞击，仿佛只是在肩上友好的一拍，而事实上换个人早就飞出去了；他的枪伤消退之快如同那只是一次抽筋；他的骨折痊愈之迅如同那只是早上的一次落枕，稍微拉伸一下就去无踪。而现在他昏迷了， _实实在在地_ 昏迷了，截止到今天已经整整两天。

因此她在这里进行着筛查——至少她 _以为_ 自己在，直到Barnes踏进滑动门，她才猛然醒悟自己事实上在等他。她当然是在等他：这些门并不是医院唯一的入口。要是她想掌控所有入口，她就会黑进监控摄像了。上帝啊，那她都不用离开Steve的房间。

他几乎在同时就看见了她——其他人都轻易地忽视了她，但很显然他没有——并走向她。他带着一顶脏兮兮的鸭舌帽，穿了好几层洗得炸线的衣服，但也没有掩饰他失去了左臂的事实：人们甚至不会对于他的来访多看一眼，理所当然地觉得这是一个回诊的病人，或者是前来探望受伤了的战友。

但说到底，他可算不上这两者。

他在距离她三英尺之外停下了，见她懒得站起身，便低头俯视着她。

“Barnes。”她招呼道。

“Romanov。”他漠然地回复。

“你可不好找。”她说。她知道，当她和Steve亡命天涯的时候，九头蛇尝试过，但失败了。她也试过：当他们在罗斯福大桥*上大战一场，随后Maria Hill前来解救并带着他们见到了Nick Fury，而Natasha被直白地告知，Nick Fury不相信她是值得信任的——

他当然不相信她。他当然相信 _他妈的美国队长_ ，无论她为他工作了多少年，无论她有多么的雷厉风行，言听计从，而Rogers对每一个指令提出质疑，无论Rogers对于神盾局的忠诚是如此岌岌可危这一点是多么的显而易见。当然了。

说到底，谁会相信黑寡妇？

好吧。

美国队长会。

Natasha仍然不怎么理解他怎么做到的，以及他为什么这样做。

她倒是很明白为什么他会信任他的室友，或者信任他不会成为让本来就危机四伏的处境雪上加霜的软肋。没错，她试图找到Barnes的时间紧迫，手段有限，可她压根毫无头绪。Barnes的撤退令人印象深刻地干脆利落。他消失并完美地藏匿起来：当他们在波托马克河的河岸上找到Steve之后，她再次尝试了一次，觉得他可能会与他们接触以获取一些消息。但她依然一无所获。

尽管如此，很显然，他并不需要别人来通知他。

他对于她的评价不置一词，眉毛都没抬一下。他来这儿不是为了客套的。

Natasha站了起来，无需示意他就跟上了她。

她再一次想知道要是过去几天有Barnes相助，事情会变成什么样子。他们绝对用得上他的技巧，这样他们就能对事情有更好的掌控。或许事情不会这么一塌糊涂，或许不会有这么多的人付出生命。

尽管Steve不会改变主意的。

“别把他卷进来。”Steve说。当Natasha指出Wilson之前也与此无关的时候，他摇了摇头。“不，我很抱歉，Sam。”他补充道，包含歉意地看了Wilson一眼，尽管后者看起来并不打算抗议，也没有会错意。“但他不是，他们不一样。Bucky的第一反应是像个办法脱身并消失不见。”

“没错，”Wilson接着说，“我总觉得他很聪明。”他咧嘴一笑，对于置身于此无怨无悔。

现在，当他们到达Steve的房间的时候，Sam再次笑起来，这次很明显放松了许多：Steve醒了，他一看到Barnes，整个人都明亮了起来。

Natasha闪到一边，让男人走到Steve的床边。她意识到这是她第一次目睹他们长时间的互动：之前她拜访他们公寓的几次，Barnes要么不在，要么总是飞快地消失，让她倍感挫败。

“嘿。”Steve扬起一个虚弱的微笑，而Barnes依然板着脸。他的目光滑过Steve的脸，扫过他的身体，又略过他身上接着的各种仪器，默默计算着他的伤势。

“嘿。”他凶巴巴地说，近乎怒视着，“你看起来一团糟。”

“你该看看被我打的那个。”Steve回复。

只是Bucky大约看不到了，据Natasha所知，Rumlow的尸体还没有从河里被捞出来。只是找到它对她来说也并不属于最高优先级。

一阵寂静蔓延开来。Wilson和她都看着这一幕，他的表情是一种礼貌的，略有困惑的好奇。很显然他预想中的重逢更加温馨，至少更加友好。

“所以，”一会儿之后Steve开口，噙着一个自嘲的微笑，“不来一句‘我早就告诉过你了’吗？”

Barnes扫了他一眼。“不，”他说，“我从来不支持神盾，我觉得他们越界太甚了。但就连我也想不到他们有一半都是九头蛇。”

所以他捕捉到了Steve声音中的低落，近乎于责怪自己没有早点发现事情不对。有趣。

Steve嘴唇抿了抿，那其中隐含的安慰只让他更加坚定自己应该早些察觉。

“现在怎么办？”Barnes问。

“呃，”Steve说，挪动了一下，糟糕地试图掩饰不自在。Barnes更深地皱起眉。“看起来我没了雇主了。”

“挺好的。”Barnes呛声。

Natasha不怎么能理解Steve对他露出的表情。其中有一些歉意，接近悔恨。“但我还没丢了工作。”他说。“如果要把九头蛇连根拔起，还有很多收尾工作。你见过那些档案。”

“一部分。”

Barnes真是一个惜字如金的人。

“我现在觉得Stark随时会打过来。”Natasha插嘴道。

Steve对她微微一笑。“听起来确实像Avengers的活。”

“所以，纽约？”Barnes问。

Steve点点头。“纽约。”这次，他的表情几乎称得上期待。

“妈妈会很激动的。”Barnes沉默了几秒后开口。

Steve的笑意更甚了。

Natasha眯起眼。她看了看Rogers。接着是Barnes。又看回Rogers。

哇哦。

“所以，”Sam说，“那个Avengers的队伍，还招人吗？”

Chapter 5完

Avett：我能查到的只有美国有个民谣乐队叫Avett Brother，可能是他们约好的暗号？

巴尔的摩：美国马里兰州最大的城市，位于华盛顿特区东北64公里处。

Walter Reed医疗中心：位于华盛顿的一所军队医院

罗斯福大桥：波托马克河上的一座桥，神盾局总部Triskelion就位于波托马克河的罗斯福岛上，美队2中队长电梯突围后在大桥上冲过了一架昆氏的拦截，最后的天空母舰战斗也在这里进行。


	6. Chapter 6

Tony站在JARVIS提到的大楼前踌躇不前。它并不 _寒碜_ ，他不这么认为，它有着干净的红砖，闪亮的黑栏，鲜有裂缝的门廊楼梯。但同时，窗框上的油漆黯淡斑驳，消防通道锈迹斑斑：因此它也绝算不上崭新。所以他犹豫了。

一方面，Tony无法相信Cap会选择这种…这种 _小破地方_ 而不是复仇者大厦的舒适便利，放弃那些完全隔音又防火的墙，放弃那些落地窗和窗外的天际线，放弃那些配有全套设施的厨房和浴室的精装私人公寓，放弃它一流的健身房和策略室，放弃它的安保系统——这能满足一个需要四处打击坏人的超级英雄的一切需求了。

但另一方面来说：JARVIS。JARVIS从不出错，如果他说是这里，那么就 _一定_ 是这里。

因此Tony走进了这栋大楼，经过那些垃圾桶和二手的自行车，走上楼梯和吱呀作响的门。这栋大楼的内部也算不上多好：墙壁已经开始褪色，信箱 _至少_ 从80年代起就没有更换过了…其中一盏霓虹灯闪个不停。电梯也坏了。幸运的是，Cap就住在二楼——绝对算的上“幸运”。JARVIS告诉他的那扇门近乎平平无奇，唯一的特别之处或许是那丑陋的门垫，上面用花里胡哨的花体字写着“无处可比家”，上面放着一双磨损严重的鞋子。在门铃下面没有名字，没有迷你的盾牌贴纸，连美国国旗都没有：太让人失望了，真的。

Tony花了一秒钟怀疑他的AI有没有可能已经自我进化到了下一个阶段并从原本的程序中放飞自我，具体表现为学会了捉弄自己的主人。但，不，JARVIS或许早就超越了他的创造之初，但他的核心，他对于主人的忠诚，绝不会有一丝的动摇。

…是的吧？

好吧，现在可不是检验这个的好时机。Tony只能赌一把。他曲起指关节飞快地敲敲门，等了一会儿。

又等了一会儿。

再等了一会儿。

门最终打开了——但那人可不是Cap。

“你不是Cap。”Tony说。

那个男人，带着一脸格外的不爽，狠狠地瞪着他。“没有Cap住在这里。”他说。

“噢，抱歉咯，但这是他给我们的地址。”Tony愠怒地反驳。他掏出了自己的StarkPhone作为证据——但考虑到这个男人破破烂烂的牛仔裤和旧旧的棕色毛衣，他大概从没见过一个StarkPhone也无法辨认出那高级的GPS软件，“所以你能告诉他我到了吗？”

那个男人依然透过垂在他眼前的几缕碎发怒视着他，那些头发绝对应该剪一剪了。或者，呃，洗一洗。

“ _Steve_ 现在不在。”他说，在那个名字上有些奇怪地加重了。“他有些差事要处理。”

“哦，我会等着。”Tony立刻回答。

他没想到这男人还能皱眉得更深。“你找他到底干嘛？很明显没有紧急情况啊。”

说真的，这男的是谁啊？或者说，他 _以为_ 自己是谁啊？他又把 _Tony_ 当谁啊？

Tony的回应是透过自己的太阳眼镜探究地上上下下地打量着他，扬起眉毛，清楚地表达出他才没有被眼前所见吓到，以及这个场景多么的诡异。

接着他想起来了：当Cap谢绝Tony关于搬进大厦的提议时，他提到过一个室友——这是个彻头彻尾的羞辱，因为什么样的人，面对一个慷慨的邀请，会用这样一个平淡的理由拒绝？说他更愿意和一个随便什么人住在一起，而不是那些曾经在面对 _外星人_ 的时候并肩作战，托付性命的战友？一个正直的泥棍子，只可能是这样。

看到这位久仰大名的室友，Tony稍微能理解一些了：这家伙看起来和无家可归只有一步之遥——上帝，据Tony所知，Cao基本上就是从街上把他捡了回来，一颗爱国之心绝望地想要帮助。基于这一点，Tony并不想告诉他此行的主要目的是再一次试图说服Cap搬进大厦——并且无可避免地抛下他的室友。因此他改口道：“好吧，我 _之前_ 好奇Cap究竟怎么会出现在Pride Parade*里，以及这整个经历给他留下了多大的心理阴影。额，‘如何收场’。Rhodey完全搞错了。”Tony感觉自己很 _滑稽_ 。“你能让我进去吗？”

男人板着一张脸，但最终退后几步让他进屋。

“你可以坐在这里。”他说，冲着一张看起来风烛残年的沙发扬了扬下巴。上帝当Tony的视线扫过整个房间——它同时充当着门厅，客厅，餐厅 _还有_ 厨房——的时候，他意识到他看到的 _所有东西_ 都久经风霜，看起来更应该在垃圾场而不是美国队长的公寓里。Tony不明白。神盾局不应该帮着装修Cap在特区的公寓吗？这些绝对不是他们的注意，除非他们想要还原一些大萧条时期的气氛让Cap感到如归故里。但要不是这样，那些家具去了哪里，这些半旧不新的家具又是哪里来的？

“来点咖啡？”

当Tony意识到自己并非独自一人的时候他几乎被吓了一跳。他猛地看向Cap的室友，而后者对于他无疑满怀警觉的凝视只是毫不意外地挑了挑眉。

“好啊。”Tony说，尽管要是饮品的质量如房间状态所暗示的那样的话…但Tony总是乐于冒险。比如现在，他小心翼翼地坐上沙发，尽管种种迹象表明他很可能满是蛀虫或者随时准备用弹簧扎你一下。

竟然都没有发生。甚至还出乎意料的舒适。

Tony在等待的期间掏出自己的手机。他检查了邮箱和短信，Twitter账户，瞟了一眼新闻，看了看从他的扫描和各种试验中获取的最新数据，没什么紧急的，没什么新发现，或者至少没有值得他注意的，他甚至有些若有所失。他晃着自己的右脚，更仔细地打量起周围。他注意到书架上挤着不少书——无聊的历史和自传，但也有惊人数量的科幻小说——窗边的画架上放着一副还不错的半成品，以及数不清的乙烯颜料—— _认真的？_ Rogers有哪怕 _尝试着_ 进入21世纪吗？——侧面的唱片机可能是整个公寓里最高科技的存在了。屋子中间放着一张满是划痕的桌子，上面有几叠纸环绕着一个老古董电脑，还有一个水杯，一个笔记本和一些笔：看起来这位室友被Tony打断的时候正在工作。

这位室友，Tony这才后知后觉地意识到自己并不知道他的名字。

…

现在问是不是只会把事情弄得更糟？

那人正不慌不忙地煮着咖啡，悠闲地晃来晃去，拿着——那是一个 _法压壶_ _*_ 吗？而且，哦，他只有一只手臂。

这就解释得通了。

Tony猜这大概就是Pepper和Rhodey说他不擅观察的原因。

“你是个老兵？”他问。

“你觉得呢？”男人边擦着台面边说。擦完之后，他需要放下海绵才能打开水龙头，接着再次拿起海绵冲洗它，上帝啊，这些多余的动作看着都累。事实上，当你只有一条手臂的时候， _任何事_ 都会变得很累。

“你没有义肢吗？”

男人打开一个柜子，拿出一个马克杯，放上桌面，再转身关上门。当他粗哑地否认时头也不回：“不。”

Tony对自己垂头：他大概无论如何都负担不起一个太好的义肢，而很显然也没有什么退伍士兵的项目在这方面能帮到他。他对于义肢了解不多，但他敢打赌市场上现有的那些糟透了——要么很疼，要么只能做一些很有限的动作，特别是和一只真手比起来。这太离谱了，真的：一个婴儿都能做得更好。事实上， _Tony_ 就能做得更好。为了Mark 43的设计，他对于骨骼解剖已经颇有了解，好为自己的钢铁军团再添一员猛将。

“我可以给你做一个。”他说。他只需要弄清楚大脑和义肢要如何沟通，如何让指令从神经系统即刻无误地传达到电子元件上——他说着就觉得这会是一个好主意。Pepper一直建议他将Stark工业向人体领域进行扩张，而在医疗编程领域进行投资和创新无疑充满前景。再说了，有什么比制作义肢更能弥补过去那些年对武器的制造和贩售，并且补偿那些被武器伤害的人们呢？他们可以从美国开始，帮助退伍士兵们，在试验阶段可以免费匹配，之后采取大量的经济支持，然后他们可以向国外扩张，建立一个项目——

他的思绪被重重磕在桌面上的法压壶打断了。他惊讶地抬头，发现Cap的室友再一次怒视着他。

“你们这些人 _他妈的_ 有什么毛病？”他咆哮道，“退伍兵事务所我能理解，但先是神盾局，现在又是 _你？_ 不，我不想要一个该死的义肢，你到底要怎么样才能 _明白这个？_ ”

“我只是想要帮忙。”Tony抬着下巴争辩道。

男人只是嗤声：“去你的‘只是想要帮忙’。你就没有一秒想过我或许活得好好的？不，因为你想象不了一个人如果四肢不全要怎么过得很好。这让你不舒服，因为你不喜欢这个活生生的证据提醒着你，那些被这个傻逼国家送出国，用 _你_ 的该死的武器战斗的人究竟经受了什么，他们因此支离破碎，一切却无从挽回。它不可能被 _改善_ 。你觉得一条闪闪发光的新手臂能挽回那些被炸成碎片的人们吗？它不会！所以带着你的‘帮忙’滚你的蛋！”

他转身，再次拿起那个法压壶把咖啡倒进马克杯。

“我发誓，”他喃喃地补充，但那更像是咆哮。“我不敢相信 _Steve_ 是唯一一个不曾对我说这些废话的人，而 _他_ 是那个断言科技让一切更好的人。也许你该好好想想这个，而不是用别人不想要的东西四处骚扰。”

Tony长大了嘴，但在他能想出一个回答之前，前门打开了：Cap回来了。

“你有个客人。”他的室友马上说。他穿过屋子把咖啡砰地放在咖啡桌上——它撒得到处都是——接着重重地走向他的笔记本，又带上几张纸，笔记本和笔，一股脑地拿去了另一个房间。门在他身后哐地摔上了。

一阵寂静。

“我得承认，Cap，”Tony最终开口，“你在这儿可有一些真他妈迷人的同伴。我绝对能看出吸引所在。”

或者，你懂的， _才怪_ 。

*

Stark来了又走，但Steve留了下来，这让Bucky松了口气又有些惊喜：他再也不能把Steve总是待在家里当作理所当然，自从他们搬到这里——自从复仇者开始对抗九头蛇。

Steve是这一切的掌舵手。自从神盾局解散之后，有些事情改变了：那些挫败，那些漫无目标，那些对于具体行动的剑拔弩张的质疑，那些当他为他们工作时让他心神不宁的策略，全都消失不见了。现在 _他_ 是指挥这一切的人。现在一切都很明确，目标清晰，而Steve终于可以为他所坚信正确的东西而战——再不是一个情报机关会茁壮生长的灰色地带。

一方面来说，他现在确实状态很好，充满决心，带着焕然一新的使命感。但问题也随之而来：他不知休止。拔除九头蛇成了重中之重。有时候这给人感觉他所能想到的，所在着手的，全都是这件事。他每天在复仇者大厦花十二个小时，分析数据，制定策略，进行训练，能打断他的只有更严峻的事：持续数日甚至数周的任务。尽管大部分时候任务都经过精心规划，一浮出水面就需要立刻处理的信息也绝不罕见，而这些时候，要是Bucky能收到一条匆忙的通知都算得上运气好。

唯一一件他 _确实_ 觉得幸运的事是重回布鲁克林，回到熟悉的环境，离家人也不远。他的父母总是乐于他前去拜访，他的妹妹们也常常在他身边，尤其是Becca：因此他很难感到孤独。奇瑞塔之战的伤疤仍然在整个纽约苍凉地裸露着，重建仍有漫漫长路，但Bucky自己在不断好转。他现在可以被一声撞击或者摩托车的回火惊醒，但不再怀疑这是一次袭击；他可以经过一个建筑工地而鲜少因刺耳高频的钻孔声紧张，状态好的时候，他甚至可以坐火车而不再呼吸困难。他在退伍兵事务所的过渡也没遇上什么障碍：小组的咨询师没有Sam那么优秀，但是他新的物理治疗师比Pete可靠多了。他甚至再次联系上了一些高中好友，至少是那些愿意忍受他的PTSD，并且能拿着啤酒在他们能找到的最安静的酒吧里整晚不自在地和他聊天的人。他的工作合同是远程的，所以搬家无论如何也不会是个问题，但搬去纽约受到了格外亲切的欢迎：出版社在这里有办公处。他们给他提供了一张办公桌，而且他只需要和两个同事共享办公室。

在他状态极佳和状态糟糕的时候他都会去那儿：当他觉得自己可以到外面四处走走，不会轻易陷入应激状态，可以和陌生人在人来人往的密闭空间里待上足足几个小时的时候；同样的，也当Steve不在家里， _持续_ 离开，当一个人独守空房变得过于难熬的时候。在这些时候，Bucky会随意地套上裤子和一件左袖被利落缝合的衬衫，将手稿和电脑塞进包里，一头扎进办公室。

令人惊讶的是，只要他有一天的假期或者能够早早回家，Steve就会是那个负责熨衣服的人。“可不能让我最好的宝贝邋遢地去上班。”Steve这么说，尽管Bucky告诉他不必如此，他们负担得起干洗，而他应该用这宝贵的闲暇好好放松。Steve并没有争辩说那是不必要的开支，他只是说：“就让我为你做这个吧，Buck。我想这么做，我也喜欢这么做。”

而他确实这么 _做了_ 。在一个夜晚，Bucky看到他与一堆衣服斗争着，在实验抚平褶皱的最佳温度和蒸汽设定的时候脸上挂着小小的微笑——比他对于他们的吸尘器那古怪的热情要可爱多了。他看见Steve的肩膀放松着，听见他跟着收音机轻轻哼歌。

Bucky知道他是个闲不下来的人。但这一切都远超于此：这一切，熨衣服，做饭，家务事，这是生活的一部分。这是日常，这是平凡，这是 _安宁_ ：这是Steve所需要的全部。Bucky从来不敢问，但他也会勾画战争前，血清前的Steve，他会怎么想象自己未来的生活？饥寒交迫，病痛缠身，爱慕男性，格格不入。或许这一切和它所意味着的——找到了自己的爱侣，一个他可以通过大小事务照顾着的人——是他渴望的，尽管他甚至不知道自己有没有这个运气。

但无论如何，他现在都找到了这样一个人。因此，尽管在工作的时候受到调侃性的恭维——毕竟大部分人都穿着T恤和牛仔裤——他坚持穿着那些衬衫。他珍惜他们在一起的每时每刻，那些Steve在打扫房间，熨衣服甚至 _他妈的缝袜子_ ，而Bucky浏览着文章的夜晚，当他们一起烧饭或者看电视的时候，当他们早早地滚到床上的时候；当他在早晨醒来并难得地发现Steve仍然身边的时候，当他被落在他肩膀与脸颊的亲吻从床上慢吞吞地哄起来的时候，当他睁眼时发现一杯咖啡已经被送到床边的时候：那些时刻，他觉得他们拥有无尽的时光，而没有什么能比这更重要了。

这几乎弥补了他们分离的那些时间；那些Bucky在客厅的桌边见证的一次次日落，宣告着又一天寂静孤独地逝去；那些在父母家度过的一次次周日午餐，他母亲忧虑地看着他开口：“我猜Steve这礼拜又不能来了。”；当Becca紧紧抿起嘴唇，替他怒气冲冲；有那么多次，他都下定决心要好好谈一谈，但当Steve回到家的瞬间却决定再一次推迟，因为他精疲力竭，往往被折腾得够呛，因为这还不是正确的时机。但 _永远_ 不会有正确的时机：在它到来之前，Steve就会再一次离去。

Bucky知道九头蛇必须被阻止，他理解为什么Steve把摧毁它当作自己的任务，他清楚机不可失时不再来，复仇者们承受不起给敌人们休养生息的时间。但仍旧，这太难熬了。他忍不住去想：要是复仇者们永远无法根除九头蛇怎么办？就算他们做到了，之后又怎么样呢？他完全不知道Steve的想法是什么，下一步会怎么样，一切会更好，更坏，还是保持现状——这一切究竟会不会迎来终结。

*

“这一切总有一天要有个结束。”Bruce压着眼睛上的冷敷袋说道。

Steve同情地看了他一眼。他们正在一架昆机上，刚刚结束了一个需要绿色大家伙的任务，而尽管Hulk这次的撤退足够容易，它依然让另一个自己头痛欲裂。不幸的是，在这个小小的飞机中没有私密的房间，因此Bruce只能尽力远离驾驶舱和那些闪烁的仪表灯，躺在机舱一侧的三个座位上，信任他的队友不会大声喧哗。考虑到他们有多么人困马乏，这并不困难。就连Tony的喋喋不休也消减了。

“会的。”Steve说。他就坐在旁边，以防Bruce有什么需求，也因为他自己也需要一些安静。“就快了。”

他试着听起来有些信服力，但事实是他自己都时抱有怀疑。就算在那些他信念坚定的时刻，他也因为那终点的遥不可见而惴惴不安。当他们出发去捣毁另一个九头蛇据点的时候，他们永远不知道这究竟是勉强杀死了一个头，还是又扯出一连串的新分支。

事实证明，试图把九头蛇连根拔起比处理荨麻刺更棘手。

在这么前途渺茫的情况下战斗对整个队伍都很困难，无论是在理智上还是在情感上。他们不知道何时该全力以赴，何时可以有所留力。无论远近，未来都不存在那样一个确凿的时刻，他们可以依赖于此，宣之于口 _，我们只要坚持到那一刻，在此之后一切都会尘埃落定，一了百了。_ Steve给不了Bucky这样的一个日期，请求Bucky只需要耐心等待，他承诺不了任何未来。他怎么做得到？他自己都不知道“之后”会发生什么；他不让自己去想这件事，担心自己会分崩离析。再说了，给Bucky奉上这般希望，又再度失约让他苦苦等待一个鬼知道甚至永远不会到来的时刻，这不公平。Steve或许被强化了，但他不是无敌的——神盾的陷落让他更深刻的认识到这一点——而且他了解战争，了解生死无常：你可能在短兵相接的几秒内倒下，你也可能数以年计的战斗，却在胜利前被一颗流弹收割。

但仍旧，他希望他可以给Bucky一个承诺，承诺任何事。他知道自己长久的缺席让Bucky有多么煎熬，也知道现状让他有多么的郁郁寡欢。Steve也同样并不开心。但他别无选择：他只能尽可能雷厉风行，果断高效，铁腕无情，期冀这样能早一些让一切结束。

“至少现在，我们多少能回家了。”他说，对Bruce也同样对自己，“这总有些意义。”

“回家。没错。”Bruce的声音破碎而带着讽刺，Steve这才意识到自己的选词多么的无意却伤人。他甚至都不确切了解创造了Hulk的意外，而距离Bruce失去了一切又过了多久，更不用提拥有一个“家”的奢侈了。他目前住在复仇者大厦，和JARVIS与Tony一起研究特殊的钢铁装甲，而他待那里是地球上对于他和对于其他人都最安全的选择。但就算那里设备齐全，这和家依然不同。但Bruce并未穷追不舍：“能有一个时不时卸下防备的地方 _确实_ 很很棒。”

“有人陪伴也同样不错。”Steve指出。

“哦，没错。”Bruce因困惑沉默了一会儿才回答。Steve不确定，因为和别人交谈却看不见他们的眼睛有点奇怪。“你有个室友。”他停顿了一会儿。“这一定令人能再度振作。一个普通人，仅此而已。”他换了只手按着冷敷袋。“我要为Tony辩护一下，他不是你想象中那么糟糕的邻居。”

“我很确定他不是。”Steve回答，但有些犹豫到底该不该纠正Bruce：他颇为确定他和Bucky的关系并不太一样。但说到底，这区别很重要吗？因此，取而代之，他补充道：“有些共同话题也有所帮助。”

他见识过Bruce和Tony之间足够多的头脑风暴，因此知道他们以一种独一无二的方式彼此联结。他也很好奇这是什么感受：这么多年来，身边没有人能和你在同一水平思考，完全缺乏跟上你思路的知识，又在突然之间，遇上了一个 _能够_ 做到的人。

可能就像是在大多数时间地点，没有人能理解 _你_ 在说什么——但出乎意料地，你遇到了一个很别人都不同的人，至少 _想要_ 了解其中的一部分，并且引导你了解他的世界。

Steve感到心头一痛：在这个瞬间，他是如此想念Bucky，思念到了疼痛的地步。但这架昆氏在空中呼啸而过。很快，它就会着陆，他只需要几分钟的路程就能见到Bucky。而在这之后，他们会继续努力，他们会摧毁九头蛇，一切最终会永远结束的。

*

尽管，Steve应该知道这一切不会这么简单。

Chapter 6完

Pride Parade：一般都是指同性恋之间的骄傲大游行，现在也逐渐扩散到整个LGBT群体

法压壶：法式滤压壶，一种由耐热玻璃瓶身（或者是透明塑料）和带压杆的金属滤网组成的简单冲泡器具，主要用于冲泡咖啡粉。因为不喝咖啡所以没什么了解，但我猜Tony这种土豪大概这辈子也没喝过这么简陋的咖啡hhh


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

在他们遭遇了奥创并 _极限_ 逃脱之后，Steve怒火中烧。

这不只是因为Tony这个项目的傲慢自大；不只是因为Tony向所有其他的复仇者们隐瞒了这件事，因为他清楚他们不可能赞同，却拒绝哪怕有一 _秒_ 思考一下他们可能是对的；不只是因为可以预料到的那些可怕的结果。

更多的，是因为这次剧变让他没能联系上Bucky，现在也无法这么做：奥创蛰伏在整个互联网之中，或许还控制了无线电，Steve冒不起这个险。他唯一的安慰是Bucky那一晚并不在复仇者大厦里。他拒绝了Steve携伴出席的邀请，因为他还没准备好一下子见到所有的复仇者。“早点回来，好吗？”他站在门口这么说着，一边调整Steve的衬衫领子一边微笑，那笑容中意味着一切——只是Steve没能做到。Bucky无从得知他在哪里，是否安好，甚至是否还活着。Steve也无法警告他提高戒备，关掉公寓里所有联网设备，毕竟，谁也想不到奥创能通过这些做什么邪恶之事。

此时距离有足够的证据表明九头蛇已经被打击得无法东山再起，复仇者们宣告任务成功完成不过三天。 _三天_ ：他们甚至还来不及喘口气，更别提好好休息，或者开始安顿下来。另一场飞来横祸，暗示着复仇者们，暗示着 _Steve_ 甚至不能有哪怕 _该死的三天_ 不管事，要不然世界就再度岌岌可危。

它宣告着他们的任务未完，宣告着 _他_ 的使命未尽——而就在同一刻，他从心底里意识到，他 _希望_ 自己解甲归田。

（那是一个一闪即逝的画面：Bucky，穿着利落的正装，容光焕发，短发整洁，像是一个电影明星，比如Clark Gable*或是Errol Flynn*；他伸出自己的左手，勾起一边的嘴角，问道， _能有幸和你共舞吗？_

接着是另一个：Bucky，垂垂老矣，风烛残年，陷在一个椅子中无力自行起身，转过一张满是皱纹的脸震惊地看着他开始哭泣，就像Peggy那样。 _你还活着。你终于回来了。_

 _你离开了那么久。_ ）

对于Steve来说，因为最后一个原因责怪Tony并不公平，毕竟Tony无从预料奥创，Steve自己也没有能即使察觉。但是。

他只是真的很想 _回家_ 。

*

Clint没有任何理由觉得他们处于危险之中，但他仍然抑制不住地在修整前再次绕着围栏里里外外地仔细检查了一遍。所有东西都安静地矗立在黑暗的夜色之中。现在已经是春天了，嫩叶随着微风沙沙作响，偶有一只蟋蟀已经亟不可待地开始了它的夏日高歌，青草地上某种小型动物的足迹逶迤而去。如此景象所带来的宁静，与担心自己此行会将家庭卷入危机的恐惧，几乎要将Clint撕裂了。

毕竟Thor和Tony Stark都曾见过他们——尽管Thor只待了一会儿。

Clint告诉自己，奥创发现不了他们在这里。昆机无法被追踪，他们扔掉了所有电子设备，这个农场自己就是一个数据黑洞：没有互联网，没有手机，只有一个被他们拔掉插头的老古董电视机。但他仍然无法完全放心。

不只他有这种想法。他最后走进厨房，看见Cap坐在桌子旁。因为没有足够的床分给整个队伍，他自告奋勇去睡沙发。但此时看来他并不急着去休息，甚至都没有在面前放一杯水做掩饰。他只是凝视着虚空，深深拧着眉，可能在思考下一步的策略。也可能只是太兴奋睡不着。

在Clint进入房间时，他抬起头，勉强笑了笑。Clint回以点头并坐了下来。

“你还好吗？”他问道，因为他看到这下午Cap砍到的那些树有多么粗壮，虽然Laura对于他们的商店因此货源充足颇为开心，她也注意到了在Cap埋头苦干的几个小时中都咬紧的牙关，并赞同这并不暗示着一个健康平静的心态。

然而，Cap只是简单地回答道：“我很好。”，尽管他的声线所表达的绝对是相反的意思，但同时表明他打定主意 _强迫_ 自己变好，并很快达到这种状态。他扫视着厨房，眺望进客厅，评价道：“很棒的地方。”

作为一个转移话题的尝试，这实在过分明显了。

“没错。”Clint玩味地赞同，“非要说的话，我很感谢Fury给了我这里。”他盯着Cap，斟酌了一会儿谨慎地开口：“你曾想过这类事情吗？一座像这样的屋子？”他没敢加上： _一个家庭？_

Cap的凝视再度涣散开来——除非他正盯着他们的吐司机，Clint才不信呢，它还没那么魅力四射。当他回复的时候他听起来非常遥远。“曾经，或许。”他移动着视线嘴唇一歪，“绝对不会在 _艾奥瓦州_ *就是了。”他强调这个单词的方式让Clint感到被刺了一下。“我一直是在城市中长大的孩子。我不觉得我能适应没有噪音或者不需要为了争夺空间和别人大打出手的地方。”

Clint点着头，假装自己听懂了。

（他一点也不懂。）

“我知道Nat试图给你介绍几个姑娘。”他说，“尽管她不太成功。”

“可以这么说。”Cap说，“尽管她现在不这么做了。”他微微蹙眉，仿佛刚刚注意到这点。

对话比Clint预计中进展得好多了——Cap并不真的算是那种乐于和别人分享自己私生活的人——因此他觉得时机正好：“你可以让她再次给你牵线搭桥。你总会找到你的心上人的。”

Cap冲他转头。“我现在很好。”他沉默了几秒之后说，“我有Bucky了。”

Clint皱眉。“但——喔！”他几乎打了个响指，“那个室友？”

Cap古怪地看了他一眼。“没错。那个室友。”他慢慢地说，音调甚至比眼神还诡异。

但，好吧，对此你能说什么？“别误会。你们相处融洽这很好。但你要承认这到底是不同的。”

Cap瞪着他的方式像是Clint在说中文似的，让人很紧张。“如果你非要坚持这么说。”他最终开口。

他们都沉默了。

Clint对于说中文这一点也有话要讲：试图和Cap聊天就像是和外国人交流似的。你说的话有一半他都左耳进右耳出，反之亦然。通常情况下，Cap也没有尽力避免这种情况的发生。但这次，他选择开启对话。“你知道吗，”他被逗乐似的弯着嘴唇，“事实证明，他也是我的表亲之一。”

Clint一下子抬高了眉毛。“真的吗？”

“没错。隔了三房。”

“唔，”Clint眨着眼消化这则信息。“我不知道你的父母还有兄弟姐妹。不过我对你的父母知之甚少。”他歪过头，“疯狂的巧合。”

Rogers咯咯笑起来。“没错。疯狂。”他摇摇头，“确实如此。”

这是另一件关于Cap的事：Clint从来跟不上他的幽默，永远理解不了他的笑话。就像Nat一样，他从来无法在 _平常_ 的事上感到有趣。

但至少，他的状态看起来变好了些。

*

Bucky躺在床上，并没有睡着——说实话，他也不想睡。他每次闭上眼睛，新闻上看到的那些画面就会浮现出来，和他在海外的记忆纠缠，和他的被俘和解救交织；每一次他开始放空的时候，思绪就会直接滑向最坏的那些情况，一次比一次惨烈，一次比一次血肉模糊，直到他强行将自己抽离，挣得一丝喘息。

他心中有一部分后悔没有接受妈妈的邀请和他们再次住在一起。但另一部分的他想要待在这里，待在家里，以防——

他们的前门门锁响了一声，接着是铰链转动时熟悉的嘎吱声。Bucky屏住了呼吸，眼睛紧盯着天花板，竖起了耳朵：这不是他第一次觉得自己听见了什么并冲向客厅，却只发现那都是幻觉了。但这次，他听见了几声低语。灯被打开了。

Bucky猛地弹从床上弹了起来。

“Steve？”他呼唤道，一把推开了卧室的门。

那确实是Steve，制服破破烂烂，精疲力竭，满身尘土——但活生生地，基本完好无损地，用自己的双脚稳稳地站着。听见Bucky的喊声，他转过身， 表情放松了下来，向前迈了一步，张开了双臂，但此时Bucky已经一头扎进了他怀里，单臂紧紧地环住他。Steve牢牢地抱着他，用力得像是要把他揉进自己的身体，但Bucky甘之如饴，双眼紧闭，因为 _上帝啊_ ， 这或许不是他生命中最糟糕的一周，但绝对是最担惊受怕的一周，甚至比神盾局解散那一周更甚，因为至少那次，他满脑子都是如何躲开九头蛇而忙个不停。

他不知道他们相拥了多久，只是默默感受着彼此的呼吸。但就算这个拥抱结束时，Bucky也不愿放开，他只是后退了一些，上上下下地打量着Steve，手抚过他的手臂，他的身侧，确认他和看起来一样安然无恙。

“你还好吗？”他问道，“一切都还——”

“我很好，我发誓。”Steve飞快地回答，一只手紧紧地扣着Bucky的。“Bucky。”

Bucky抬头，惊讶于他的音调，并且——

呆住了，他突然发现并不只有他们两个人。

“噢，”他瞬间紧绷起来，因为自从他退役之后，没有人，甚至包括Romanov，能像这个孩子一样悄悄靠近他而不被察觉。

但当时，Bucky _之前_ 还以为他再也见不到Steve了。他理直气壮。

那个女孩仍然躲在Steve身后，犹豫着，仿佛不确定自己是不是受欢迎的。

“这是Wanda，”Steve说，“复仇者大厦还——Tony在进行一次升级，他打算把那里改造成我们新的总部，但工程还要一会儿才能完成，而且——我觉得在她分到自己的房间之前可以和我们住在一起。我是说，要是你同意的话。”

Bucky了解Steve，他知道如果自己开口说不，那么他会二话不说地寻找别的解决办法。但Bucky看着那个女孩，她并不娇小，但行动的轻盈却给人一种这样的错觉，她的眼中盛满Bucky熟悉的阴霾：在一次失败的任务后，他在自己的士兵眼里见过，在因为失去一切而宁愿自己不曾幸存的市民眼中见过。所以他说：“好的，当然没问题。”

她看起来如此 _年轻_ 。Bucky不再黏在Steve身上，伸出自己的手，努力挤出一个安抚的微笑。“我是James。”他说，“但你能叫我Bucky。”

Chapter 7完

*

Clark Gable：美国好莱坞三十至六十年代的男演员，代表作《乱世佳人》，《一夜风流》，获第七届奥斯卡最佳男主，第十二届奥斯卡最佳男主提名。

Errol Flynn：三十年代至五十年代的演员，代表作《侠盗罗宾汉》，《铁血船长》，大多为军事片中浪漫而勇敢的角色。

艾奥瓦州：位于美国中西部，十四万五平方公里的土地上居住着三百万人口，别称为鹰眼之州（Hawkeye State），州民被昵称为鹰眼


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二战时期的盾佩提及

复仇者们花了好一阵子才从奥创之战中缓了过来。许多改变发生了：Bruce不见了，Thor也离开了。毫无疑问，Tony决定在未来对于这类事都敬而远之，而幻视和Wanda加入了他们。整个事件狠狠地震动了他们，也引起了对于他们的合法性的质疑，不仅来自世界上的其他人，同样来自他们自己的内心。他们有这么多需要重建的东西——尤其是支离破碎的信任。

他们专注于治愈自己，增进彼此的了解，重新成为一支队伍。这不容易：几个月过去了，Sam依然对幻视无所适从——但是说到底，看起来他（它？）对自己也无所适从；Wanda是另一个同样棘手的存在，她惨痛的失去和经历的伤痛与她日渐失控的能力让她变得完全不可预测。

幸运的事，Steve在那里，坐镇在最核心的位置，宛如整支队伍的定海神针。他认真地承担起这个角色——Sam有时候怀疑这其实和他想要的天差地别，尽管Sam并不敢问。就算他问了，他也不认为Steve会如实告知：他对于那些隐藏在他过度的责任感之下的私人情绪总是守口如瓶。而职责所要求的总是很简单：他被需要，所以他来到这里，坚不可摧，全神贯注，稳重可靠。

他唯一会从这样紧绷的状态中放松一点的时候，事实上是和Wanda在一起的时候。Sam绝不会当面承认他发现这一切有多可爱，不会承认Steve有多么宠溺她：他教导她，训练她，但同时在更私人的层面上陪伴着她。当她需要建议或者想要找个人倾诉的时候，他总是在那里。他会带着她去购物，买些平常的衣服，书，以及给她的房间的小装饰——能让她感觉更自在的小玩意儿。他们还一起看电影。目前，就复仇者们所知，只要他们没有出任务，一周里Steve至少有三天都会看电影。

Sam注意到了美国队长在战时那短暂的演员黑历史，但他可没想到Steve会是个电影发烧友。

话说回来，这对他和Wanda都很有好处。不仅是Wanda的英语水平突飞猛进，她对于最终落脚的这个国家的理解也更进一步，她和Steve现在也有了数不清的笑话和梗——特别是关于《窈窕淑女》*的，尽管那是他们在几个月前看的，但不知为何至今仍然津津乐道。

Sam觉得整件事的唯一问题是，这些电影之夜都在Steve在布鲁克林的公寓举行。这确实是可以理解的挺好理解，毕竟Steve确实因他的室友开始真正地“生活”，因此他不想Barnes被排除在外非常合理。但，首先，这同时也是很好的团建活动，其次，复仇者大厦的荧幕条件要优越得多，最重要的是，Steve家里离这里很远。因此，Wanda需要在那里过夜。要是她有大半的时间都睡在别的地方，她要怎么把这儿当成一个家？再说了——

“听着，我只是随便说说，”Sam告诉Steve，“我睡过你家的沙发。别误会，它确实很舒适——”特别是考虑到Steve是从哪里把它淘来的，“但不适合 _经常睡在上面。_ ”

Steve看起来惊讶得哑口无言。“我知道。”他说，“但她不睡在那儿。”

“别告诉我她睡在你的床上。”要是确实如此，他们就要在另一个话题上好好谈谈了。

Steve瞪着他：“Sam，你明明知道我们有一间客房。”

“有吗？”Sam惊讶地扬眉。他试着回忆那间不大的公寓的布局：他很确定客厅只通向三扇门，而其中一扇绝对是洗手间的。

“卫生间旁边那个房间？”Steve提示道。

“那不是Barnes的房间吗？”

“不是哦。”

“那么 _他_ 睡在那儿？”

Steve结结实实地翻了个白眼。“求你不要也这样。”他半乞求半沮丧地说道。

“我不什么，你在说——”Sam迷惑地瞪大眼睛，直到他电光火石间他灵光一闪，“喔！喔！！你的意思是——”他胡乱做了个毫无意义的手势。

“是的。”Steve说。

“你和Barnes——？”

“没错！”

“什么时候！”

“一直都是！”Steve挥舞着胳膊大喊，“我是说，在我们碰面之前！”

“真的？”

“是的， _千真万确！_ 我不敢相信——”他顿了顿，抬手捏了捏鼻梁，“你怎么能 _不知道？_ 我让他跟着我一起回纽约的那天你也在场！你觉得我会这么对待 _普通朋友_ 吗？”

“我不——”很明显Sam错过了这次机会，因为他完全不记得。但神盾局坠落的那段时间充斥着各种动荡和狂乱，他的生活轨迹有了一个急转弯，因此他觉得自己的疏忽还算情有可原。“我还以为那家伙太想念他的家人，所以抓住那次机会搬得离他们近一点之类的。”

“确实，但不止——”Steve揉着脸。Sam很少见到他这么焦躁，“我不敢相信你不知道。我以为所有人里数你 _应该知道_ 。”

Sam皱眉：“等等，其他人也不知道？”

“我不觉得。”Steve向下撇了撇嘴，“我的意思是，Wanda当然知道。或许Natasha也是。但其他的…”他耸耸肩，“我感觉他们都陷在室友那部分里了。没错，我没有——或许我应该——但，你知道，这是隐私。”他说，脸颊微红，“而我也不打算为此大告天下。”

“当然不。”Sam说。毕竟，要是Barnes是个女人，他们绝不会误会。很明显这让Steve心烦意乱：他的表情紧张不悦，近乎恼怒。“嘿，伙计，”Sam补充，“美国队长和太多传统价值联系在一起了——况且还有Peggy Carter，这只是，只是我从来没有往那方面想过。”再说了，在Sam看来，除非Steve主动提起这个话题，Steve的感情生活确实与他无关。“但我应该想到的。我知道那堆糟粕根本不是你，我不应该先入为主。”

Steve点点头，表情缓和了一些。“没关系。我知道我可以更公开一点的。我知道这在现在…不算什么，或者说至少更被接受了。”

“嗯哼。好了，谢谢你告诉我。”Sam说，伸出一只手打算拍拍Steve的肩膀——只是Steve误解了这个手势并上前一步拥抱了他。倒不是说Sam介意这个。

他用力地抱了回去。

*

如今，Bucky已经很习惯Wanda跟在Steve身后一起回家了。他完全不在意，他是如此的喜爱Wanda，这感觉像是他无意中有了第四个小妹妹。

Bucky的目光从紧闭的卧室门移向大门，Steve正在那儿，他已经脱了鞋，正在挂外套。他看起来可算不上高兴，面色严肃而疲惫。

“一切都好吗？”Bucky问道，在Steve走进的时候仰头索吻，“发生了什么？”

Steve叹息一声坐了下来：“Thaddeus Ross*要过来一趟。”

“噢，那位亲爱的老将军。”Bucky苦中作乐地嘲讽道。他记得当他被提名接替Alexander Pierce的时候Steve的反应。那非常…令人印象深刻。

他猜测这次对话要持续好一会儿，于是Bucky把他正在校对的文章推到一边，合上了笔记本电脑——倒不是说这能造成多大的干扰。他半心半意地想着等会儿要给上级发一封邮件问问她是否确定要出版那本书。考虑到它已经经过了重重编辑一路过关斩将放到了 _他_ 面前，十有八九是如此。

真是不幸。

“他想要什么？”他问道，疑心不是什么好事。

但事实比他一开始所假设的还要过分。

“所以所有的一切都会被联合国监控？”Steve解释完索科威亚协议的基本框架之后，他立刻发问，因为他觉得这很难实行。

“没错。”Steve确认道。

“呃，我能理解Wanda为什么不爽了。”尤其是当你知道联合国在南斯拉夫分裂之后在巴尔干半岛上干的好事之后。Bucky咬着自己的脸颊内侧：“别的复仇者怎么想？”

Steve靠回他的椅子里。“哦，Tony双手赞成。”他说。这点颇为显而易见：整支队伍在这件事上无法达成一致。“我引用他的原话：‘我们需要被放进保险箱里。’”

“说得通。”Bucky评价，“他很显然这么想。还有谁赞同？”

“Rhodey，幻视。Natasha。”

前两个名字并不令人惊讶，但Bucky因为第三个名字挑眉：“Romanov也是？”

“Sam也是这个反应。但她自有理由。”而且很明显，Steve尊重她的意见。

Bucky萌生出一阵疑惑。考虑到Steve之前和那些政府的监视计划的经历——不管是神盾局，还是在奇瑞塔袭击中官方的反应，上帝啊，甚至在那之前，同盟国的无能甚至无力阻止第二次世界大战——他以为Steve会对于如此提议充满质疑。他把这当做天经地义，但现在…

Bucky强迫自己开口询问：“你怎么看呢？”

“好吧，有一件事我很确定。”Steve说，“我不会签的。”

“那么会发生什么？”

“那么我就退休了。”Steve自嘲地笑了笑，很显然在模仿另一个人，另一个他不怎么尊敬的人。

Bucky对于那个人是谁基本心中有数。

他尝试着不要激动，不要听起来过于热切，问道：“你对此没问题吗？”

当然了，Steve一眼就看透了他，脸上浮现出了然的神色。他叹了口气，但听起来并不厌倦，随之甚至露出了一个意料之外的微笑。“当然。事实上，我的意思是，所有的这一切，让世界更安全，帮助他人，毫无疑问是我愿意为之奋斗的东西。但我相信，作为复仇者，我们要在一些特定的环境下才能做到这些事。如果全球的那些政府想要剥夺这些条件自己接手，那么…”他耸耸肩，“就这样呗。”

“听起来你对此已经深思熟悉了啊。”Bucky试探着问。

“嗯。”Steve承认，“自从神盾局解散，甚至更早之前。我以为你猜到了。你可从来不是他们的拥趸。”

Bucky嗤了一声。“可以这么说。我确实这么想。但…”他顿住了。

“没错。”Steve轻柔地回答，“我知道。”他倾身探过桌子，握住Bucky的手。复仇者们打击九头蛇的那段时光仍然沉甸甸地横在他们之间——他们也不曾讨论过它。

或许他们应该谈谈的。

“我曾有过一个计划。”Steve补充，“大致有个想法。在九头蛇被结束之后，有关接下来的安排。但接着就是奥创。我不能就这么 _抛下他们，_ 毕竟这关头Bruce和Thor不在了，Wanda也在那里——”

这次轮到Bucky握紧了Steve的手：“我知道。”

Bucky在寂静中垂眼看着他们相握的手。Steve的拇指正轻轻摩挲着他的指关节。这感觉很好。

“对于你接下来要做什么，你有什么想法吗？”他最终开口问道。

“算不上，”Steve对着仰起脸看他的Bucky微笑，“这不是很好吗？”他打算着：“我可能从试着画完那幅画开始。”他冲着窗边的画架歪歪头，上面的画布因为过去几个月的忽视看起来可怜巴巴的。“接下来的，我不太确定，但是…你知道二楼有一间公寓将要出售了吧？我觉得我能把它买下来，装修一下。我有足够的钱，而且既然Wanda也不打算签那个协议，她很快就要给自己找个地方。我们不能指望她一直住在这里。”

而且，考虑到她的处境和名声，她想要找到一个容身之所绝非易事，更别提一个和善的房东了。

“要在不动产上投很多钱。”Bucky总结道。当Steve惊讶地看过来的时候他接着说：“干嘛？你以为我不知道你还留着特区的那套公寓吗？”还是觉得Bucky对于他把那套房子低价出租给一个移民家庭毫无察觉？“再给你一次机会好好想想。”

“好吧，我负担得起。”Steve耸耸肩回答，好像这样就能解释所有事，“而现在还有很多好人需要体面的住宿。我只是试着帮忙。”

Bucky眯起眼：“你的意思是，你想要以一己之力搞廉租房？”

“是个好主意。”Steve咧嘴一笑。

*

第二天，Steve和Wanda就回到了那一堆破事之中：他们还需要再讨论讨论协议。Bucky猜测他们对于紧绷的气氛和无法达成一致的沮丧已经习以为常。但当他在晌午接到一个电话的时候，那并非关于法律条款，并非一次紧急袭击，甚至与操蛋的Thaddeus Ross无关。

“Peggy。”Steve说。

Bucky从没听过他这样的声音。

电话很短。当Bucky匆匆套上夹克和鞋的时候，通话已经结束了。他戴上一顶鸭舌帽，跳上一列北上的火车，接着是一辆计程车——然后，他花了十五分钟和复仇者大厦大门的AI争执，因为他不愿意接受面部扫描。

“嘿。”

Bucky抬头，看到一个沙金色短发的人在金属栅栏上方探出头来。他甚至没有听见他过来。

“好吧，要是我早知道能直接翻过去，我就不会浪费时间和一个AI白费口舌了。”他说道，假装这个男人的突然出现没有让他不安。

这让那个男人放松下来。“这可不行。别人会立刻被电击的。”那人荡着腿越过栅栏，轻盈地落在离Bucky五尺远的地方，背后背着一把弓和一个箭囊。

所以， _这_ 就是Clint Barton了。

“让我们别把事情搞复杂。”Barton说，语调轻盈，但Bucky不会被迷惑：毫无疑问，这男人做好准备应对一切情况，包括放倒他。“你是谁，你来做什么？”

“James Barnes。”Bucky玩味地回答，“我来找Steve。”

Barton默读了一下他的名字，皱了皱眉，接着他恍然大悟。“哦没错，Barnes。”他说，“那位表亲，是不是？”

“那位…室友。”Bucky缓缓纠正道，有些摸不清头脑。

十有八九是Steve的错。

“没错，就是那个。”Barton说道，仿佛 _这两者是同义词_ ，“你为什么一路赶到这来？出了什么事？”

“我不知道，你不该是知道的那个吗？”Bucky冲大约半英里之外的大厦扬了扬下巴。

Barton飞快地冲着那个方向一瞥，再转头时便意识到Bucky也知道协议那档子事了。“没错，那讨论真是让人头疼。我用不着参与，我早就知道我不会签的。但我还是不明白你为什么在这里。Cap让你来给他提供参考意见吗？你是一个，法律专家之类的？我不觉得事情到了这个地步。”他的尾音近乎喃喃低语，听起来忧心忡忡。

“与协议无关。”Bucky说，“事关私人。你看，你就不能让我进去吗？Steve一个小时前给我打的电话，而我想 _今日事今日毕_ 。”

他的语调中流露出了切身的忧虑和紧张，这真是大错特错，Barton震惊地睁大了眼。

“你不是他的表亲。”他恍然大悟，“不是吗？你甚至不只是他的室友。”

Bucky皱眉更深，他看不出这有什么关系：“没错。”

“啊！”Barton说，“我得说，我没想到美国队长学会了打马虎眼。也没想到他是，呃，同性恋。”

“ _Steve Rogers_ _，_ ”Bucky从牙缝里挤出这句话，“他是双性恋。”

他后知后觉地意识到或许这不该由他来揭露，但他厌倦了那些先入为主，而他也不愿意有任何人再有一秒觉得Steve和Peggy的感情是虚假的，以为Peggy只不过是一个“同妻”——特别在今天。

在这个刹那，他终于真真切切地意识到她的过世，心中翻涌起巨大的悲伤。因为他喜欢她。不，他爱她——不是以Steve的方式，因为没人能和Steve拥有同样的情感，但他仍旧爱她。他记得他们第一次见面的场景，他第一次陪Steve去SSL。在那时候，她大半时候状态还不错。他是如此不自知地焦虑和局促，还有一点尴尬，因为那时候他意识到了自己对Steve尚在萌芽的情感，但，所有人都知道美国队长和Peggy Carter悲剧的爱情故事。而从Steve谈起她的方式来看，历史在这一部分还不算胡说八道。

她非常地欢迎他，并且没多久就用无关紧要的小事把Steve打发走了——毕竟，要是她开口，Steve会为了她偷来钢铁侠的战甲只为飞到英国给她买一个布丁——她借此机会和James单独聊了聊。事实证明，她一眼看穿了他，也看穿了Steve，并且在Bucky的疑虑产生之前就打消了它们，向他保证他不需要担心自己的爱恋会是一场空，也不需要担心Steve会在意那条手臂。

“拜托了，一定要带他跳舞。”她告诉他，冲他露出一个同时杂揉着鼓励，俏皮和哀伤的微笑。

Bucky这么做了，结果也已经众所周知。他们再次见面的时候，她立刻就知道了。她冲他们 _坏笑_ ，冲Bucky挤挤眼…他不常害羞，但那一次他绝对红透了脸。

但，他不会对Barton透露一言半语。幸运的是，那个男人并没有问，他只是点点头，走过去打开了门让他走了进去。

*

要是Tony先问一句的话，Natasha会指出，在他们前往维也纳签署协议的途中，他们没有时间绕路去伦敦。但Tony没有。他突然之间给出了偏航并降落的指示，也拒绝和他们进行讨论，对于Natasha审视的目光熟视无睹。

这仿佛成了这些天的日常。

当他们抵达教堂的时候，仪式的宗教部分已经结束了，Carter一家正忙着和来宾寒暄，并接受那些不能留到正式下葬的宾客的哀悼。Natasha和Tony小心地躲过了媒体，并在里面找到了Steve，他正站在走廊里，盯着那些还来不及搬上灵车的数不清的花圈。当他听见脚步声时，他扭过头，并看起来颇为惊讶。

“我以为你们已经在维也纳了。”他说。

“哦，劳烦您容忍一下，我也想致以我的尊重。”Tony隔着太阳眼镜尖锐地讥讽，他对于Steve拒绝签署协议非常恼怒，“你得知道，你不独享和她有情感联系的特权。”

“我们也不想你独自面对这些。”Natasha插话，试图打个圆场。

“别替我发话。”Tony闷闷不乐地咕哝。这时，Natasha注意到，坐在第一排长椅上的Bucky和Sam，前者正嘟囔着抱怨：“那我们是什么？空气吗？”

Sam只是冲他们挑眉。

“不，说真的，这建筑很漂亮。”Tony说，胡乱开启一个话题，“相当宏伟壮丽。加上我们今天在怀念的人——我就说说，这 _会_ 让你想到更高的使命，不是吗？”他顿了顿，“没有吗？一点也不？连你都？Cap？”

Steve立刻意识到他在试探什么：“我不会改变主意的，Tony。”Natasha注意到他连“我很抱歉”这样的客套都省去了。他在Tony的怒视下泰然自若地补充：“我尽了我的责任，至少感觉上是这样的。现在九头蛇不复存在，我们也确保了它们不可能东山再起。我仁至义尽了。”

“我不是在杠之类的，”Tony说，“但九头蛇不是世界上唯一的问题。还有很多其他威胁，很多都是不可预见的。”

“我知道，”Steve平静地回复，“如果世界的平衡真的岌岌可危，如果事情到了那个地步，我不会袖手旁观的。但现在，我只是——”他叹了口气，微笑起来，“我猜我准备好从战争中回家了。”

Tony瞪着他，嘴唇抿得发白。“天哪，多么可爱。”他嘶声说，“这就是了？这就是你的计划，你退休——尽管，没错，你 _早就_ 过了退休年龄了，一点不假。但接着？一座带着白篱笆的房子，一群吵吵闹闹的孩子，一位贤妻良母操持家务，一条 _狗_ ？”

Steve没有上钩：“差不多吧。”

“让我猜猜，想必女孩们会为了这个角色抢破头的。”

“我只需要一个。”Steve指出。Natasha都为他的淡定感到惊讶，他从不是一个冷静自持的人。他一定是故意的，他知道这样只会更加激怒Tony。

“我还以为 _Peggy_ 是那个人呢。”Tony嘲讽道。

这话有点伤人了。Steve的表情猛得缩紧了，接着他强迫自己放松。而Barnes正越过长椅毫不掩饰地怒视着他。“Peggy祝福了我们。”Steve平板地说。

“噢，所以那个人已经存在了？你瞒着我们所有人，Rogers。你还藏着什么？除了打算一直像昨天那样对我们喋喋不休一堆垃圾？”

“我没有在隐瞒任何事。”Steve反驳。他的声音开始紧绷。“是你压根视而不见。”

Tony嘲笑起来：“ _没错_ 。所以，怎么说，秋天就要举行婚礼了吗？我们是不是该期待着很快收到一张请柬，或者在你全新的无聊平民生活中我们不受邀请？”

Natasha几乎预料到这将成为最后一根稻草。但Steve并没有大发雷霆地咆哮起来，取而代之，他瞟向Barnes，脸红了起来，接着垂眼看着地面。

“这个嘛，”他有点羞怯地说，“首先他要答应（say yes）。”

“ _他？_ ”Tony目瞪口呆地问道——但Natasha对Barnes的反应更感兴趣，他突然之间坐得笔直，难以置信地瞪着他。一秒之后，他跳起来开始大喊大叫。

“你这个混蛋！”他怒吼，“你这个操蛋的 _混蛋_ ！你竟敢这么干！ _说真的_ ？你非要在 _这时候_ 提它？”

“说真的，我觉得她不会介意的。”Steve洋洋得意地回答，尽管Barnes极具威胁地怒气冲冲地走向他，他之前所有畏缩的犹豫都已经一扫而空。

“她会介意你多么的无礼以及不分场合，傻逼。”Barnes低吼，但他的声音厚重，怒气拙劣地掩盖着其下的情感。

“注意用语（Language）。”Steve啧了一声，伸手握住Barnes的后颈，“我们在一个教堂里呢。”

“我不敢 _相信_ 我这辈子就要和你一起过了。”Bucky嘘了一声，接着扑进Steve的怀里，额头抵着他的肩膀。

Steve得意地咧开嘴笑了：“所以，你算是答应了？”

“是的（Yes）。”Barnes从牙缝里挤出几个字，“你这个混球（punk）。”

“好吧， _什么情况_ ？”Tony开口。

*

Romanov需要在他们去维也纳的飞机上跟他好好解释一番，当然了，用一种更容易接受的措辞。

“等一下等一下，”Tony第不知道多少次打断了她，“你是说，他因为每天都同进同出的生活对他一见钟情，于是，怎么说，决定 _追求美国队长_ ？”

“没错。”

“额，可这说不通。除非Cap这么容易到手。容易吗，Natasha？”

在他们之中，她确实看起来是最了解他的。或者，至少，最明白他那古怪过时的大脑是怎么运作的。于是她回答：“我不会这么说。”

他妈的当然了。

“可Peggy呢？”Tony沉默了一会儿再次问道。

“她可不在意。据我所知，她可是推波助澜的第一助攻呢。”

Tony皱眉：他仍然感到被背叛了。接着，他惊叫：“等等，所以她知道？从一开始就知道？”

“没错？”Romanov有些不解地回答。

“比你还早？”

“是这样。”

“你的意思是，我们全都——连你也输给了一个 _得了阿尔兹海默症的九旬老人？_ ”

“好吧，”Romanov _微笑_ ，“她可 _曾经是_ 二十世纪最出色的间谍，不是吗？”

*

全文完

*

《窈窕淑女》：《窈窕淑女》（My Fair Lady）是华纳兄弟影业于1964年出品的歌舞片，由乔治·库克执导，奥黛丽·赫本、雷克斯·哈里森等主演，讲述下层阶级的卖花女被中产阶层语言学教授改造成优雅贵妇的故事。该片获得包括最佳影片奖在内的奥斯卡8项大奖以及金球奖最佳导演奖、最佳男主角奖等二十余项大奖。

Thaddeus Ross：即罗斯将军。

作者的话：我完全忽略了灭霸那一堆事，我觉得未来会是这样的：

Bucky从工作下班回来——自从Steve有更多时间待在他们的公寓里，他要是想完成任何工作而不被分心，都需要去办公室了——听见Steve一边打电话一边大笑。

“是Thor。”他告诉Bucky，“他回来了，Tony给了他我的号码——什么？”他回到手机。“不，只是Bucky，我的丈夫，他刚回来——谢谢，我也很期待你和他的见面——”哪怕只是个想法都让他这么开心，Bucky有些被Steve的高昂兴致所感染。但接着，Steve说：“但等等，在那之前我们要先搞明白——你说一共有多少难民？”

正在那时，Bucky的欢欣鼓舞变成了恐慌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！我们下一篇见！


End file.
